Cullen is a Warden?
by DesiCat
Summary: Intercept a lady's phylactery, get conscripted with her. What are the 3 remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden going to do to end the blight. Rate M for adult content, especially in later chapters. I skip large chunks in the story, because it would be boring to replicated the games story at times
1. Chapter 1

Neria blinked a few times, stepping out of the basement, there was Cullen holding something in his palm. She moved to block Jowan and Lily from sight, silly thought Jowan was a head taller than her. Irving was suppose to be here, not one templar. Neria gripped her staff, she didn't want to fight him but she would.

Jowan stood in front of her, "What are you holding there."

Cullen flushed looking ashamed. "Neria's Phylactery. She'll need it, if she isn't turning herself over for punishment."

Lily, "It should be in Denerim."

"I switched the vials. We don't have time, Let's go."

Neria grabbed the offered vial smashing it to the floor looking at Jowan, "Fire please?" He cast a flame ball, chuckled about making a statement.

Jowan, "I was planning on making a magic raft for Lily and me, I can't hold four though."

Neria looked at Cullen, "If you drop the armor, Jowan and I could probably do it."

Cullen, "I'm guarding the boat today, come on."

Jowan walking out the front door, "Could've led with that."

Cullen ignored him, offering a hand to help Neria into the boat, "The apprentice's phylactery is broken?"

She avoided his hand and hopped into the boat, "Yup. So who did you switch with?"

"A little girl, they wouldn't punished an unwitting 8 year old" Cullen was moving them across the lake.

When they were on the docks, Lily, "Are you coming with, or should we knock you out here?"

Neria watched the templar with her big brown eyes, "Greagoir is a fair man, you'll probably be put in solitary for a bit."

Cullen shook his head, "I made my decision when I switched the vials. I'm leaving with you, likely won't stay with." They walked quietly for a half hour while the templar was thinking that they would need to change all of their clothing. They were too identifiable."

"Excuse me," They turned around Lily drew her knives.

Neria, "We are not fighting a Grey Warden."

Duncan smiled, "You were listening."

Neria smiled politely, "Old men's ramblings has been my life, it has its uses."

Cullen coughed, "Probably only in the circle. Ser Warden, how many we help you."

"You may not. Neria Surana, you are conscripted into the Grey Wardens." She saw the fireball heading to Duncan, casting a barrier on the Warden, who was rolling out of the way. She stabbed her stave into the ground and punched Jowan, breaking his nose.

"What did I say! He is a Grey Warden, they end blights and fight sodding darkspawn dragons. You should be proud of me!" Turning on Duncan, "It is an honor Ser."

Jowan was on ground blowing out his nose, and healing himself. "Please don't take my sister."

Duncan shook his head, "Irving told me about her. You are an excellent healer, the Wardens need that. Regardless of your friend's feelings you are conscripted."

Cullen, "Conscript me as well."

Lily look from Templar to the Elven mage giving a knowing smile. She mocked, "Oh ser Templar please tell us your motives."

Duncan looked annoyed, "Chantry Sister and the apprentice. You should leave, unless you want to be caught."

Jowan pulled Neria into a hug, "I probably won't see you again."

"Oh please Jowan, you are always getting into trouble. I'm sure I'll be cleaning it up again." Neria tried to sound cocky. She was twisting a ring on her thumb nervously

Lily, "Thank you Neria."

"Of course."

Jowan handed her a package, "Its a book, it'll be safer with you. Open it away from prying eyes."

Cullen dryly, "Way to be discreet, Apprentice."

Jowan ignoring the man's tone, "Thank you Cullen."

When Lily and Jowan were gone. Duncan tossed his pack drawing a sword and dagger. "I won't have time to train you, let us see if you have the mettle to become a Warden."

Cullen used his great sword as a shield at first, deflecting Duncan's attacks. Cullen kicked Duncan's hand knocking the dagger to the ground. Duncan swepted Cullen's feet landing him on the ground, before he could point his sword to the templar's throat. Cullen rolled, abandoning his sword. Back on his feet he used his armored gloves to parry Duncan cutting down on him.

They heard a man roar, and Neria running past them. Turning they saw Greagoir

"Enough! Cullen, I'm horrified with you. You help mages escape and you attack a Warden." Few other templars followed the Knight Commander. Neria stood between them and Cullen, one of the templar subordinates grabbed her arm. Implying a threat to do no magic

Duncan, "Stop! Cullen and Neria are conscripted."

Greagoir's jaw tightened, "No, certainly the Grey Wardens need people who are more trustworthy."

Duncan ignored him, "Neria could you heal my hand, I believe Cullen broke it."

Greagoir nodded to the templar to let her go. Neria took Duncan's hand healing it.

"Irving and I already agreed Neria would go with you. Cullen has to face-"

"Greagoir, since when was conscription a negotiation."

"Fine, where did Jowan go."

Duncan pointed in the wrong direction and the Templars began to leave left.

Neria, "Knight Commander wait!" The Knight Commander told the others to go one ahead, crossing his arms he glowered at the little mage, who was twisting a ring on her thumb. Neria turning to Duncan and Cullen, "Might we have a moment of privacy?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "No, I've lost a few conscripts during their goodbyes."

Neria nodded taking one of the Templar's hands, "Greagoir, I am grateful for the warmth you showed me. Especially when I was small, when I first came to the circle I would pretend that you were my father."

Greagoir's angry demeanor melted, "When you came here, I was shocked how serious you were. Wynne explained why, I decided to love you as a father should. It was the simplest thing I did in my life." Greagoir pulled her into an embrace, "I'm disappointed in you today, regardless wherever I'm stationed you'll always have a place." Letting her go, he went to follow his comrades.

Duncan handed her a kerchief. As he went to retrieve his pack, he turning to Cullen, "It's not going to be easy, giving up Lyrium."

"I'm aware."

"Then lets go my conscripted criminals."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they were walking to Ostagar, "Duncan, may I ask a question?"

"You may ask."

"Why did you point the templars in the wrong direction?" Neria was fiddling with her thumb ring.

"Was it wrong? I must have made a mistake in my concern for you and Cullen."

"Thank you, Ser." Neria skipped on ahead, pausing to look at birds and flowers.

Duncan, "She never has been outside before."

Cullen, "Not since she was 5."

Duncan, "Isn't that young for mages to display their power?"

Cullen shrugged, "Her report states she was injured and lashed out with fire when her father tried to help her."

Duncan, "You're not much older than her, why would you be reading her reports."

Cullen flushed, "I- uh. Made it a habit to read the reports of promising apprentices."

"A better cover would have been you were assigned to read some, so you could learn to create those reports for new apprentices. You do know Grey Wardens may marry?"

Cullen cleared his throat, "Is it true Conscripts don't survive the trials very often?"

"That is correct...Cullen what is Neria doing?"

Neria was talking to a bird with a white/brown body and a long black neck. "Why hello duck, you like bread right?" she pulled out of her pocket a little bit of bread, tossing it next to the bird, who honked at her. "Oh? You don't? Then I don't really know what to feed you." It bit her. "Hey!" She started to back away the bird kept approaching her.

Cullen, "Shock it."

"It's just a duck."

"It's a goose, shock it and it will leave you alone." Neria did, the goose's feathers were ruffled and it sautered away.

Duncan was chuckling, "We will keep an eye on you for a bit, until you get your bearings."

"I thought the dangerous things would have fangs or weapons!"

Cullen smiled, "And bills"

At Ostagar Duncan had Cullen stay with him sending Neria to find Alistair.

Duncan, "I saw you shaking earlier, I can secure your a vial of lyrium. Once you become a Grey Warden though, you can't take lyrium, Grey Wardens have no leash."

"No. Might as well start now. I'll ask Neria if she knows any teas for nausea though."

"The burden I'm told by previous templars becomes easier if you pass the trial. Drink some water for now and lay down."

Neria found Alistair and a flustered mage stomping away.

He looked at her and grinned, "You know the one good thing about blights, they bring us together"

She was amused, "You are a strange human."

"You happen to be another mage aren't you?"

"Did the stave give it away? You wish to fluster me as you did that other one a moment ago."

"No No, I just like knowing my chances of turning into a toad."

"That would be a complicated curse, it would require you to have some royal blood in you and a lot of lyrium. Preferably you nearly overdosing in it. Turning you into a turtle would be much simpler, plus then soup."

Alistair gaped, "You would eat me?" Neria tried to cackle, but mostly just giggled and coughed. "Ah the elven mage is trying to pull one over me. I thought I met all the mages already that the circle sent."

"Perhaps I should ask Duncan if I can be an apostate and recruit. I might die from the excitement."

"I should have recognized you, Duncan had sent word that he planned on recruiting a mage. I'm Alistair."

"Neria, a pleasure. I already spoke to Jory and Daveth, I need to talk to the circle mages for a bit. Mind tagging along?"

"Lead on"

Alistair followed, wondering why she would keep her head shorn, she was bald. He saw her grab hands of an older woman.

"Neria! I wanted to congratulate you on your harrowing, Irving said you were the fastest he ever seen."

"Wynne, thank you. I'm assuming you are aware I am a conscript for the Grey Wardens."

"I knew you were an candidate. I had hope my other skilled apprentice hadn't run off, I might have pushed him."

Neria laughed, "Grey Wardens seem to pop up out of nowhere, you may be surprised."

Wynne smiled, "My dear I'm sure you have other things to attend to."

"I do and I could use your advice."

"I'm all ears."

"Cullen is a recruit as well."

"My advice to you is that since you would both be free of the Chantry. You don't have to worry about it ending in tragedy. I had worried so."

Neria flushed, "Oh you meddlesome old bat. I meant is there anything I can do to help lyrium withdrawal."

Alistair was very busy staring at his shoes trying not to eavesdrop. Wynne, "Oh my, I seem to be getting ahead of myself. I have some herbs in my pack, let me go get them." Wynne had disappeared for a bit.

Alistair, "I didn't realize we had a templar recruit."

Neria, "It wasn't planned."

Alistair, "I do love gossip."

Neria, "It's not like that. I simply owe him."

Alistair nodded, "I met a templar warden a few months ago. He said it was harder as a recruit than a Warden."

Wynne had come back. "Here is what I have, you already know how to mix them. I don't have embrium."

Neria, "Then he'll throw it up?"

Wynne took Neria's hands, "A man's stomach would be a better demonstration. Young man take off your armor."

Alistair look startled, this is when he becomes a pet turtle. "I'm honored by such a request-"

Wynne's face flattened she seemed unamused. Neria cut in "She is trying to instruct me to help the other recruit. We won't hurt you."

Wynne, "If we do, we'll fix it."

Alistair obliged, trying to ignore to grown women touching him through his shirt. He felt a confident magic in waist and a more flitting one trying to follow suit.

"Thank you young man," Wynne turned to Neria. "Did Irving give you the book I ask him to."

"There wasn't exactly time." Neria's ears flushed.

"I know that look, well I'm sure I'll hear of it later. Carry on my dear."

"Tell Uldred hi."

"I will not. I do not wish to hear about how unnecessary the harrowing is."

"Thank you Wynne."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Judy and KnightLawn I appreciate the reviews. Totally makes it worth it putting up another chapter**

Duncan observed Alistair buckling his armor, looking flushed. Glancing at the mage beside the young man, he decided, it was wisest not to know. "Recruits you are all here, you'll be going- Neria what is this?"

She was holding a pot over the campfire with herbs and water. "My mentor is in camp. She provided me some instruction to help Cullen."

Daveth drawled, "Are the Grey Wardens so desperate they take in addicts."

Jory, "He was a templar. It is a noble thing to change."

Neria ignored them. "Duncan I can listen and do this. Carry on."

There were treaties, from the previous blight in an abandoned Grey Warden stronghold. They need to collect darkspawn blood, as proof of mettle. She had asked for a few details of the treaties and how large of darkspawn groups they are likely to encounter in the Wilds.

Cullen had remove his armor drinking the tea. Neria kept a glowing hand to his stomach.

Duncan, "Will you be able to go?"

Cullen, "Yes, whatever this is helping."

Neria, "I don't want you vomiting it though. I'm new to this spell, Duncan can we get him into splint mail, anything thinner than heavy plate?"

Daveth, "How wonderful a nurse maid will be accompanying us."

Jory, "Do you want to anger our healer?"

Alistair, "She can turn people into turtles."

Duncan nodded gravely.

Cullen was excellent at cleaving darkspawn in half. He retched trying Cleanse the Area near an Emissary. The mage was next to him hands on his waist, a cool glow barely settling his stomach, unsure if it was less effective because of the armor or his actions. Jory was providing them with cover, until the templar rejoined the fray. Pulling Alistair into a stop, keeping him from charging into Neria's cone of lighting.

Alistair, "Uh thanks, I've never fought with a mage before."

Cullen, "Breadth tends to be narrow, her reach is farther."

Daveth somewhere was making a joke about length vs girth.

Neria, "Oh an insignificant man is talking."

Moving forward Daveth approached Neria, "I think I broke a rib, can you heal me." Neria casted her spell. "I didn't think you would."

Neria looked at him, "I'm a healer, no matter who, if I'm asked I will heal them."

Jory chuckled, "Even darkspawn?"

"If they had enough presence of mind to ask, then yes."

Alistair looked sick, "Talking darkspawn, that would be the last thing I want to see."

Cullen moving forward, "The chest was broken into."

Neria knelt next to it, "Look at the carvings, it must be the one."

A scantily clad woman approached them. "Are you an Intruder or a scavenger?"

Alistair, "She looks chasind, there are probably others."

The woman, "Don't look now we will swoop down upon you."

Alistair, "Yes, swooping is bad."

Daveth, "Don't talk to her, she is a witch of the wilds. We'll be turned into toads."

The woman, "Witch of the Wilds, you listen to such idle talk? You there, does you elven mind give you a different perception? Tell me your name and I'll shall tell you mine."

Neria laughed, "I tell them, turning a man into a toad is complicated work. Turtles would be simpler."

Morrigan chuckled, "I like you."

Cullen, "You shouldn't be conspiring." He was ignored.

"I'm Neria, a Grey Warden recruit. Please to meet you."

"A proper greeting. I'm Morrigan. My mother has your treaties, follow me if it pleases you."

"Mother we have get guests."

"I do have eyes girl."

Neria, "I'm Neria,-"

"I know who you are, I don't know who this ill man is." she eyed the perspiring ex-templar

"Cullen, and what may we call you?"

"Flemeth will do."

Daveth, "As in the legend? Oh great we will be turning into toads."

Jory, "Do you think then it is wise to anger a witch."

Flemeth, "What says you Cullen, will you keep your eyes closed and listen to others or look for yourself?"

Cullen surveyed the area. "You are mages outside the chantry. To change someone else's appearance, with permission you need lyrium, which I don't sense. If you were turning Daveth into another animal against his will you'd have to resort to blood magic. Everyone here including your daughter would be sacrificed to accomplish this. It is possible."

Flemeth laughed, "An ex-templar if you look only what is right before you. Your mind is wasted on the Grey Wardens, go back to the circle, you can command something far greater."

Alistair, "The treaties, Flemeth."

"Entitled like a king to speak to me as such. Here are your precious documents, Morrigan show our guests the way out."

"Oh alright, follow me."

Duncan told Alistair to hold onto the treaties, and that he was prepared. Alistair recited the words spoken since the first. Daveth drank from the cup, his eyes rolled back and he fell. Neria was on her knees next to him casting a healing spell.

Cullen gripped her shoulder, "They are dead."

Neria, "They?" She looked over seeing Duncan drop his bloody sword. "What the hell Duncan!"

Duncan offered the cup to Neria, "This is sick." she looked at the chalice in askance reached for it, when Cullen pulled her into an embrace.

Brushing his thumb against her smooth cheek, "You are not allowed to die."

Neria grinned, "I'm not a circle mage, a templar's order means nothing."

"As a friend, you don't get to fucking die today."

Cullen let her go. Neria drank, she was going to make a snide comment about it being better than the swill the apprentices make, the world went black first.

Neria opened her eyes Alistair was rolling her over, "Shit it usually take way more to knock me out."

"I'm glad you survived."

"Am I the only one?"

Duncan, "He is waking."

"That was more painful than that abomination cat." Cullen groaned clutching his head.

"Nandi was a good cat, blame Anders for that one."

"I do."

"Take your time Wardens, walk off the effects. Join me at the War Council when you're ready." Duncan had walked off, Alistair following him.

Cullen, "Shall we follow?"

"In a minute, how are you feeling?"

"That potion had lyrium in it. It'll get worse again. I was scared for you"

"My friend told me I wasn't allowed to die today. I'm glad you're alive as well."

"Had make sure you listen."

"And tomorrow?"

"You can die tomorrow if you like."

Alistair was grumbling about being sent the tower with the two new Wardens. "Duncan was talking like the effects of the Joining would make both of you stumble all over the place."

Neria, "It is pretty hard to focus, thank you for supporting us."

Alistair rolled his eyes, "I know its an important duty. If the king asks me to wear a dress, I'm drawing the line."

Cullen nodded, "It might make a good distraction."

Alistair, "Look ahead."

At the tower of Ishal darkspawn were emerging from the building.

Cullen, "Darkspawn shouldn't be here."

Neria, "Yes, lets inform them of the mix up."

Alistair drew his sword, "Address them swiftly, we got to light that signal."

They fought through darkspawn, slowly climbing the tower. Cullen loaded and launched the ballista, impaling a couple of Hurlocks. Alistair's sword out of nowhere caught fire, startled he dropped it. "Andraste's ass, my sword combusted."

Neria cast a barrier around Alistair. "Pick up your sword! I spelled it."

Cullen ran past them flaming sword cleaving two darkspawn in a swing. Alistair with sword in hand, "Cook your enemies as you cut them in half."

"Come on, Cullen shouldn't have all the glory."

She sprinted and full bodied slammed into Alistair, her mass didn't knock him down, he stumbled out of the way of the Ogre's fist. Cullen was on the ground his leg bent in an impossible way. She healed Alistair, then ran in front of the Ogre, casting electricity, it turned to follow her. She saw a blade come through its neck, and it fell to its knees.

He yelled at her tossing her a lyrium potion the monster had, because that makes sense. "Heal Cullen, I'll set the fire!"

The tower shook under their feet, Cullen was awake and on his hands and knees, throwing up potion. The fire was lit.

Neria, "Logain is leaving!"

Alistair didn't have a chance to respond they were overwhelmed by darkspawn and the last thing he saw was Neria jumping in front of him being shot up by arrows.


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen woke with his head was throbbing, raising his hand he saw it was quivering. Fuck. He looked over Neria was in a cot and was unconscious. She was undressed, but her bandages covered anything interesting.

"Ah you are a awake, the other Warden will be pleased" Morrigan came in.

"Morrigan? How did I get here? Alistair is alive?"

"That is my name. Mother saved you, she can tell you the tale. Yes he was the least wounded of the 3 of you."

Looking at himself, "That doesn't say much."

"Drink this, mother and I deciphered what the mage had been brewing for you. We added some embrium as well. Slowly." The cup sloshed a bit over him, Morrigan didn't move to help him. He managed to drink some. "Get dressed, shall I send the man in here to help you?"

"I can manage." It took awhile with his hands not exactly obeying, his headache began to fade.

"You're awake. I wondered if it would be you or Neria first." Alistair grabbed the templar's shoulder.

Flemeth, "I told you he would wake before the mage. The warriors didn't protect the healer, so the she kissed death."

Cullen, "Knowing her she tried to do something gallant."

Morrigan, "It was no small price, her keeping you two alive."

"Come Morrigan, leave them to talk. We need to see to our patient. It was only a cheap coin that protected her from death."

Cullen, "Did you light the fire?"

"Yes, but Logain ran. We got there in time. He just left Duncan and the King to die."

"I didn't get to see the battlefield. Was it overwhelmed with darkspawn?"

"That shouldn't matter-"

"It matters, sometimes remaining armies have to remain. We can't change it, we need a plan on what next."

"Neria should have a say."

It was two more days before Neria came out. Alistair and Cullen were training.

"You clashing woke me." Both of the men looked startled.

"You're alive!" Alistair gaped.

Flemeth, "Why do you sound shocked?"

Alistair, "Not shocked, just relieved. Don't turn me into anything. Did not know when she would wake up."

Morrigan, "Mother said it would be this morning."

Neria, "Thank you Flemeth. I'm in your debt for saving us 3 grey wardens."

Alistair, "How did you save us from the tower?"

"Why I turned into a great bird and swooped down grabbing you all in a talon."

Alistair, "Fine don't tell us."

Neria, "It may not be far from the truth. Shapeshifting is mage's ability."

Cullen, "She would have had to observed a creature, and to fly away with the three us it would have to be big."

Neria, "The only thing big enough would be a dragon, at least that I know us."

Alistair chuckled, "You both are trying to pull one over me. Shapeshifting isn't real."

Neria shimmered and where she stood was a plump little black and white cat. Flemeth picked her up, scratching behind her ear.

Cullen, "You look just like Nandi, before he was possessed."

Neria jumped from the old mage onto Alistair. Standing on his head she meowed loudly, he grabbed her. Startled Neria resume her normal form, with Alistair firmly palming her chest.

"Release me?"

Cullen was laughing, hard.

Neria smiled, "Do we have a plan?"

Alistair, "We discussed it some. Need to go to the elves, dwarves, and the mages. I say one of each of us go, to save time."

Cullen, "Don't know what we will encounter, it's better to stick together."

Alistair, "I doubt blights dawdle, perhaps send it a message to take its time."

Neria, "I'd die on my own, I'm a healer. My offensive magic isn't great."

Morrigan, "I can help with that."

Neria look startled, Cullen cut it. "While you were resting, I saw Morrigan hold her own against some darkspawn. I decided to enlist her help."

Alistair, "Yes because Apostates are excellent traveling companions."

Morrigan, "I promise that if I summon a demon, I will do so when you are not looking."

Alistair turned to Cullen, "I don't see why you are okay with this. She-"

Cullen, "No mage wants to lose themselves if they can help it."

Morrigan, "A sensible attitude, surprising from a templar. What say to you, Neria?"

"If you wish to join us, I'm happy to travel alongside you. I could use instruction, in battle magic."

Flemeth, "You will regret having her as a teacher, off with you children."

 _The group makes it through Lothering and recruits Leliana. In camp that night, Neria approached Morrigan._ "Mind if I share you fire for a bit?"

"Do as you please."

"Thanks, all this conversation of the maker and chantry is aggravating."

"Not an Andrastrian, curious for a circle mage?"

"I never cared, all I wanted was to be in the lab understanding how the body works."

"So you allowed yourself to be a prisoner?"

"The circle provided me a place to study, colleagues to collaborate with. I'd say I'm less free now, since I cannot pursue my research."

"You could not leave if you chose too."

"My choice was my lab, now it is not an option. Other mages need other things. What about you, have you always been in the Wilds?"

Alistair kept looking at Neria and Morrigan. "Perhaps I should check on them."

Cullen, "If you want Morrigan's loyalty let Neria win it."

Leliana chuckled, "Neria was right you are a tactician."

Cullen, "I meant, Neria makes friends easily with everyone. No exceptions."

Alistair, "I know you mean to use Neria as a good influence, but what if Morrigan is a bad influence?"

Leliana, "She is a bit churlish, but how could she be a bad influence?"

Alistair, "I don't know! She just could."

Cullen, "Don't attack with zero evidence of a threat."

Neria came over handing Cullen a mug, "I also made a large batch when it cools I'll pour it into a flask." Cullen's hands were shaking. Neria glancing at Alistair and Leliana, took the cup from him and held out one hand, "Actually I remember there was something I wanted to ask, walk with me for a bit."

Cullen had followed her, "Would you like me to hold the cup while you drink?"

He snatched the cup, half of which poured on his chest. She sighed, "At least it wasn't too warm."

"I hate being an invalid."

"You swing a sword just fine, you are having a hard time with the fine motor skills. How are you feeling about lyrium?"

"I think this is what Duncan meant it gets easier. I don't crave the stuff, I see you drink the potion and I don't plan on how to get it from you though, like I was before the joining. I am not swinging a sword just fine, it's like I lost all the muscle memory." Cullen was rambling and dropped the mug and was leaning against the tree.

Neria, "I can't imagine how hard this is, I'm sorry."

Cullen, "It is not your fault, I made the choice."

"Why?"

"What?" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why did you get my phylactery and escape with us. Why ask to be conscripted?" Neria was twisting her thumb ring.

"I've watched over you for years. I had just made the phylactery of a new apprentice, I switched the vials, right before yours was going to be sent off. The idea of you being made tranquil or killed for helping a friend, even a git. I couldn't."

"Thank you." Neria place her hand on his chest. He couldn't hear the birds anymore, blood was rushing overwhelming any sound. Her hand felt very warm. "There, I think that takes care of the stain. Feel free to wake me if you are going to vomit. Morrigan thinks she understands the spell, but don't let her no matter how confident she seems." Neria turned away, Cullen debated grabbing her. She'd probably turn her face, and sternly tell him to let her go. He saw her do that to an aggressive mage once. She went and sat by Leliana, eating the stew.

In the morning the group was fighting darkspawn. Alistair was picking through their corpses for loot. "Cullen, you to know your way around fight with mages."

"I was a templar, I watched them."

Morrigan laughed, "And here I thought you were gazing lustfully."

Leliana handing Morrigan a ring to improve fire casting, "Watching and fighting with are two different things, you've practiced. You've pushed Alistair and myself out of the way a few times. You've only been nicked by Morrigan's spells."

Neria, "Cullen knows the range of my spells to an inch. Just as I know where to stand when he swings his greatsword."

Alistair's jaw went a little slack, "You've trained together? A templar and a mage in the circle?"

Neria, "Is that so surprising? Abominations are just as much a threat to mages, of course we train together."

Cullen shrugged, "It is abnormal, outside of ferelden it is not done. The story I heard, is Greagoir implemented it after fighting the Orlesians with Irving and Wynne."

Neria smiled, "O I remember Greagoir and Wynne joking about it would be unfair if they competed."

Leliana, "Competed?"

Cullen ran his hand through his hair, smearing blood on it. "Neria, I don't know if we are suppose to be talking about it."

"Did you ever receive orders not to? Anyways annually the circle would have a competition a mage and templar team. First blood."

Alistair, "Comradery?"

Cullen, "I think that was the intent, some templars thought we were getting too close to our charges."

Leliana, "Did you two ever compete together."

Neria shook her head, "Apprentices cannot compete, I was so newly harrowed. Cullen and I did take down my cat when he turned abomination. Cullen nearly won with Anders last year. Anders was another mage in the Healers wing."

Morrigan, "Shall we go, or are we waiting for the darkspawn to rise again?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Brecilian forest was infested with werewolves, some of which could talk. Cullen grew so tired that he let himself fall asleep at someone else's camp, Neria had shaken him awake and he was using a skull as a pillow. She also took delight in a pair gloves that were too big for her, decided that they may make a nice gift. Morrigan stayed close to the mage, who was whirling her head around because had never seen so much green before. Alistair had decided to stay with the Dalish elves to help injured/cursed. Leliana, thankfully, was just as good with daggers as she was arrows, so Cullen wasn't the only one in the frontlines. He overheard the mages talking, or actually Neria excitedly teaching.

"When cast to heal, think about how bodies are different. For example Cullen has very long legs, a great deal of his force comes from them. If he was stabbed in the leg I have to concentrate the mana I pour into the spell much more than if he was stabbed in the arm." Neria was chattering.

Cullen, "I have long legs?"

Neria, "And a short torso, so you are not gangly."

Cullen, "Is this a bad thing?"

Leliana giggled, "You are effective on the battlefield, your proportions do not hinder you."

Neria, "I can observe Alistair as he fights, he has a more standard build. It'll be curious to see the difference."

Leliana, "Neria, is everything an experiment to you?"

Neria, "It wouldn't be an experiment, its an observation of existing variables."

Cullen laughed, "Make sure your observations don't get in the way of staying alive."

They continued on Morrigan directing Neria on ice magic, precision was easy for the mage. Power was flitting.

After putting down some bears, Leliana was cleaning her blade and asked. "Cullen do templars get assigned to certain groups of mages?"

"I was assigned to the healers wing there were almost a dozen mages. Most templars are rotated though, don't know why I didn't"

Neria, "You were always stopping by asking me questions, I suggested to Greagoir that you might like be stationed with us. If only to save you from the steps."

Cullen blinked a few time, "I didn't know, I hope I wasn't a bother."

Neria shrugged, "I like your curiosity. Besides you made Anders less skittish that most templars."

When they found Witherfang, they discovered Zathrian's role in the curse. That he made these men werewolves for abusing a woman.

Cullen, "Perhaps we can convince him to resolve the curse peacefully."

Neria, "He brought this on himself, perhaps we should lead the werewolves to fight the elves." They heard the werebeasts growl in approval.

"We need soldiers for the blight." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, not looking forward to arguing with the mage.

Witherfang, "We can answer the treaties for the elves."

Morrigan, "This would be good, werewolves fighting darkspawn."

Leliana, "Human soldiers might just fight the werewolves out of instinct."

Neria sighed, "Let's talk to Zathrian."

Zathrian could not be reasoned with, and demanded the Wardens fight with him. Witherfang demanded that they fight with her.

Cullen looked at her. Neria raised an eyebrow, "I will defer to your decision, I have your back."

Cullen grinned, "Keeper, it looks like the Wardens are doing your dirty work."

After they had killed Witherfang and her subordinates, they saw the Keeper on the ground unconscious and bleeding out.

"Fuck," Neria grabbed a lyrium potion from Morrigan. Drained it. Healing him, Neria fell over to her side. "How badly do we need him alive?" Leliana helped her pour another lyrium potion into her mouth.

Morrigan, "I believe he is the only one who knows how to lift the curse, it may not be automatic after he dies."

Neria sitting back up. She pulled out her herb cutting dagger, before anyone could react she sliced her wrist. Her blood twirled around the keeper, sealing his wounds, sustaining him. Neria had fainted.

She woke up at the Dalish camp, rejoicing was loud.

Alistair, "If you could not almost die every week, that would be great."

"How did I-"

"Leliana, came running back. Saying you and the keeper were unconscious and needed a few men to bring you two back. You should be flattered some hunters fought for the honor. Praising your beauty, rather creepy since you were unconscious."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, and he is up and about. It seems you healed him better than yourself. You had this nasty cut on your wrist, what happened?"

"Magic, could you get me some water."

"I'll do it." Cullen helped her sit up, she was leaning against him. He picked up a cup but his hand was shaking.

Taking it from him, "You're shaking is worse"

"I threw up."

"I'm sorry, the embrium only helps so much I see."

"You never told me you were a blood mage."

"Why would I tell anyone. Today was my first time, Jowan left-"

"A hypocritical book on using blood magic as a healing tool. You never used blood magic before?"

"Never, and I wouldn't have. I couldn't leave those elves inflicted with a curse. Did he lift it?"

"Yes."

Drinking from the cup, "You're angry with me?"

"I don't know. Can you promise me that you'll never use blood magic again?"

"Can you promise me we will never run into a situation that a bunch of people will die or suffer inhumanly if we don't do something drastic?"

Cullen groaned, "Is this was Grey Wardens do, flirt with evil?" shaking his trying to clear it, "Can you stand?"

She she did and stumbled a bit, "Woozy."

"Lean on me." He wrapped his arm around her waist, if there was a little privacy he'd try to- no she wouldn't have him.

"But you are shaky."

That evening the dalish were singing, dancing, and telling tales. Cullen watched Leliana and Alistair clumsily trying to dance with the Dalish. Leliana grabbing him occasionally so Alistair didn't stumble into someone food or a firepit. People kept giving flowers to Neria, who was wearing a crown of them. Zathrain sat down next to her.

"It's strange that your blood flows through me."

"We were lucky my blood is compatible with yours. I didn't think about it at the time."

"You are not of a clan, you are an elf that doesn't have her traditions."

"What is your point?" Neria rolled her eyes, taking another bite of goose.

"It would be an honor, would you like to claim the dalish as your family?"

"You serious?"

"I would use my own blood. Excuse me, I mean our."

The next morning Leliana startled seeing Neria, "Your face!" Thick black swirls decorated her cheek bones.

"I'm dalish now." Neria was still wearing a crown of flowers. Cullen thought she looked like a Goddess who stepped out of painting.

Morrigan, "Why would you claim this clan?"

Neria shrugged, "Because the little bit I know them, they seem like a family. They welcomed my meddling as they would a good natured auntie."

Cullen dryly, "Nice way of rationalizing a rash decision."

Neria rolled her eyes, "Okay short torso."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Judy for the kind review**

The group decided to go Redcliff, on the way there a woman ran up to them.

"On thank the Maker, they attack the wagon, please help us!"

Morrigan, "And this is when we run into a trap."

Alistair, "Lets get his over with." He drew his sword, a little proud he didn't drop his sword as it suddenly caught flame.

Cullen, "Leliana, keep an eye out for traps and disarm them, Morrigan cover her. Neria stay near Alistair or me, shoot the leader as soon as they become clear"

"The Grey Wardens die-" The man caught a ball of flame in the chest. Morrigan paralysed him. Once his team was swiftly and ruthlessly killed by our heros, Cullen used a boot to wake him up.

"I'm surprised to wake up alive."

Neria, "We could change that."

"Think you want information first. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I'm an Antivan crow hired to kill the remaining grey wardens in ferelden."

Alistair, "Not hired for his silence I see."

"I did not offer it for sale."

Cullen, "Who hired you?"

"A taciturn man, Logain I think his name is."

Neria shrugged, "I guess it was information for your life?"

"I have a suggestion, if you will. I failed to kill you, by the Crow's standards they will kill me now."

Cullen, "Not the best way to treat employees."

"I agree, they will be after me and still you. I can alert you to signs of their attacks, you can help me stay alive."

Morrigan, "Or give you time to plan another attack."

Leliana, "The crows would probably kill him anyways out of principle."

Neria, "You are good with a blade, are there any other skills you'd like to inform us of."

Zevran, "I'm good and plenty of things, picking locks, dry wit, bed warming, I'll even shine armor." Zevran noted the elven mage's ears redden.

Cullen looked at her, "I say we kill him."

Neria, "He tried he failed, he gave us information. At the very least we let him leave with his life."

Cullen, "What happened to deferring?"

"That was an entirely different situation."

"Oh and you would fight me would you?"

Neria looked at Zevran, he did _just_ try to kill them. "No, but I'll turn into a cat and piss on your things. For as long as there is the blight, you are going to have to deal with cat piss."

Cullen, "That stains your honor more than mine."

Neria, "Yeah but you will be one the smelling of it."

Morrigan, "Alistair, would you like to break the Warden's tie?"

"He'll live if only to save these two their dignity. I say we examine our food more closely."

Zevran, "That is good advice for anyone."

Cullen, "You'll be coming with us then. If you're going to live, you are going to be where I can watch you."

"It'll be thrilling to have a templar watch me as closely as he would a mage. "

Cullen look startled, "How did you?"

"The way you angle your sword against magic, it was easy to see. You you walk lightly, on the ball of your feet, in case a mage ices the floor. Neria, you have risked your decorum, so I pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time you release me, I am your man without reservation."

Neria flushed, nodding stiffly.

 **The team makes it to redcliff, Fight the undead in the village, Just enter the castle through the windmill.**

Zevran, "Escape tunnels make handy entrance tunnels, no?"

Cullen charged at the undead. Neria managed to freeze one. They heard a man yell, Neria's jaw tightened recognizing the yelp.

Seeing him the woman leaned on her staff, giving a cocky grin. "Told yah I'd be saving your ass again. It's been maybe 2 weeks. What did you do this time?"

Cullen growled, "Apprentice."

Alistair, "Is this another circle mage? I thought apprentices aren't allow out."

Jowan, "I uh, am or was in service to the Arlessa. To train Connor, her son."

Alistair, "Connor,a mage, really?"

Jowan, "She didn't want him found out. And wanted an apostate to train him, so he could learn to keep his powers secret."

Alistair, "Did you cause the undead?"

Cullen, "He is a blood mage, but to weak for that. A demon is at play here. Perhaps killing you would finish the connection it has here."

Neria, pushing herself between Cullen and the bars. "Where's Lily?"

Jowan grabbed her hand, "We were attacked by some darkspawn, I used blood magic to protect us. She left after that." Jowan looked away trying to hide his pain. Neria gestured to Zevran to pick the lock, once male mage was free Neria pulled him into a hug.

Alistair, "Do you know anything about the Arl's health?"

Jowan, "I poisoned him."

Neria let him go, "The Fuck?"

"Logain, heard the arlessa hired an apostate. He sent a message say he'd smooth things out with the circle, if I poisoned the Arl."

Neria, "Smooth this out? How, by making you tranquil?"

"I'd take that now."

Cullen sheath his sword, crossing his arms, "I'd like to kill you now. Maybe you can earn your redemption, help right this wrong."

They continued through the castle opening the courtyard gates were the knights, Morrigan, and leliana were waiting for them.

Entering the main hall fighting Bann Teagan and freeing him from possession.

Leliana, "Can we do something for the child?"

Cullen, "The way to deal with an abomination is to kill it."

Isolde, "Not my son, you've seen him he is still there."

Neria, "the boy is still fighting. If we had a lot of lyrium and two more mages we could send one of the mages after him in the fade. Confront the demon and sever the connection."

Morrigan, "The time it takes to gather all of that would mean Connor could kill many more."

Cullen, "We could go directly to the Circle. We need to go anyways."

Jowan, "I have another idea. I know the ritual that would send someone after Conor in the fade. I could do it without lyrium and other mages, it would take someone's life though."

Isolde, "If I can save my son and home I will do it."

Alistair, "No! We'll go to the circle. It'll be okay."

Cullen, "Jowan. Would you sacrifice yourself? If you could teach Neria how to do to, Morrigan can go into the fade."

Alistair, "No! That would make her a blood mage. Maker you were a templar, how could you suggest!"

Morrigan, "I could always to it and Neria ventures forth."

Alistair, "Blood magic doesn't make things better!"

Neria, "I'm already a blood mage. It's how I saved Zathrian's life, it why I was accepted into the Dalish. I'm not killing my best friend, I don't care of the circumstances. We are going to take our chances and go to the Circle."

Cullen, "I thought you were willing to do anything to save a multitude of people."

Neria, "I'm willing to sacrifice my life, my blood. No one else."

Cullen, "Some of us should stay incase Connor tries to hurt people again. Who would be willing to kill a child abomination?

Morrigan, Cullen, and Zevran raised their hand without hesitation. Neria, Alistair, and Leliana did as well while look at the ground disgusted with themselves.

Cullen thought about it, "Neria you'll need to go to the circle, you can best explain the situation to Irving."

"If I'm going you're coming with."

"That is fair, I don't trust Zevran out of my sight-"

"Gaze long enough, I'll get you to jump borders." Zevran smiled.

"We have a crisis and you-You are insufferable." Cullen glowered

"I'm told this often, usually right before being bedded."

"Leliana, Alistair and Morrigan you are staying here. Morrigan, you are the mage. If Connor tries to kill anyone you are to use any means you devise to stop him. Alistair, Leliana, will you support Morrigan?" The two nodded.

Cullen, "Pray we are fast enough."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a templar guarding the boat, usually the boat was docked at the circle. The guard, Caroll, didn't seem to recognize them? And why would he, they were dressed abnormally, and why would criminals report back to the scene of the crime.

"State you business, not that it matters I'm under strict orders not to let anyone to the circle."

"We are Grey Wardens, we have business with the 1st enchanter." Neria did her best to appear tall.

"Prove it."

Neria showed the treaty with the mages

"Ooo papers. I have papers that show that I'm Queen of Antiva."

Zevran, "I did not remember our queen being so… masculine."

The templar, "Ahem. Surely the lady here doesn't have to go. It gets lonely here at times."

Cullen was about to punch the idiot into the lake, when he saw Neria's stance shift, reminiscent of the witch of the wilds. Placing a hand on the guard's armored chest. "Sounds like a good idea. I've been looking for a new prey."

The templar guard, "P-Prey?"

Gripping the guard's arm "Zev, Cullen go on ahead. You'll need to row yourselves, he won't have use of his arms soon.

"Let's go now. Now!"

The templar was rowing, Neria stared at him idly playing with a dagger, occasionally licking her teeth. The Templar rowed harder. When they were off the boat, Neria winked. The Templar immediately rowing back, dropping an oar, and then continued rowing away with only one.

Zevran, "My dear you are something to be worshiped."

The elven mage startled and blushed. "I'm just glad I didn't have to say anything more."

Cullen, silently agreeing with Zevran, "Very impressive. I'll have to thank Morrigan."

Neria, "She would have done better."

Cullen shook his head, "her threat would have been real."

Entering the Circle they saw the doors barred. Greagoir looked at them cradling a broken arm "I knew you would be back, just not so soon."

Neria healing him, "What is going on?"

"We have lost control of the circle. It has been overrun by abominations. We are waiting for reinforcements from Denerim."

Cullen whispered, "The Right of annulment."

Neria, "No! Survivors! There are children, Wynne! Irving." Cullen gripped her shoulders.

Zevran, "What is the Right of Annulment?"

Greagoir, "To put down all the mages in a circle."

Neria tried to break out of Cullen's grasp. "Put down! We are not dogs, you want to massacre!" Cullen pulled her into an embrace while she sorted out her emotions.

Cullen, "I know you feel you have no choice. There will be survivors, Let us go. We'll slay every abomination we see."

"The only one I'll accept guarantee that the circle is safe is from Irving. Maker I pray he is okay."

Zevran, "Then we know who to find at least."

Greagoir, "Neria, I think you are too upset to fight. Stay here with me."

She gently pulled herself from Cullen, glaring at the knight commander, "I will save this circle, something you are too cowardly to do yourself."

When the templars closed the doors behind them, Neria leaned against the wall.

"Bitches," Neria whispered.

Zevran, "What I wouldn't do to give devotion to that mouth."

Cullen's jaw tightened seeing her ears flush at vulgar flattery, "We don't have time to waste."

Moving forward, they encountered Wynne ending an abomination. The old woman was leaning against her staff. Neria ran to her giving her a lyrium potion. "Neria? You survived Ostagar. Your face-"

"I'm part of a dalish clan now, its a story. We need to find Irving, do you know if he is alive?"

Wynne, "I assume Greagoir will only accept the 1st enchanter's word. I imagine it would be very hard to put Irving down. Let us not waste time."

Zevran, "Oh another beautiful woman joins us."

Wynne, "Be careful young man, I'll turn you into stone."

"It would be a magnificent sculpture, I'm sure."

They moved through the circle, meticulously ending any abomination they came across.

They found a dead templar, gazing unseeing into the ceiling. Cullen sheathed his sword, his hands shaking too much to reach for her face. Neria closed her eyelids.

"This is Lyselle? She was very kind to the young apprentices." Neria had opened a flask holding it to Cullens mouth.

Cullen, "Maker this potion is bitter. Her name was Lysella, she was kind."

Wynne, "Fierce as well, she bested you multiple times in training."

Neria, "Can you fight Cullen? The shaking, it never been this bad."

Cullen, "I will, these mages won't kill themselves. Here I thought we were too harsh on you people."

Wynne crossed her arm, "Watch what you say young man, you have two circle mages here ready to heal you."

Continuing on the old woman was impressed, "Neria, you have vastly improved with your offensive magic."

The elven mage, "Just lightening."

"Give yourself more credit young woman. Healing didn't come easy to you either. You dedicated yourself to become competent. You understand the interconnection of the body better than most."

"I wish it came to me as easy as it did Anders."

"He is a couple years older than you, he has more experience. Foolish man though."

Cullen, "Did he get dragged back yet?"

Wynne, "Luckily no. Greagoir is done with him, if he comes back. He'll be sentenced to death."

Cullen had opened a door and he was suddenly exhausted. "What it this?"

Wynne, "Do not let down your guard or all is lost."

Neria managed to to crackle lighting in her palms. Suddenly the floor was touching her cheek.

She woke up on cot, sitting up she saw Duncan. "You're dead!"

The man laughed, "I've certainly come close a few times, but not yet. The first warden wanted me to give you a directive to begin researching the anatomy of darkspawn. This blight may be over but another one will come, hopefully in centuries."

She nodded, "Of course. Wait I thought we were going through a blight now."

"Are you feeling alright? Perhaps a nightmare? You, Alistair, and Cullen ended it."

"How?"

"Neria, you have your orders get to the lab." Duncan crossed his arms. She took a breath and looked around. "This is the fade."

"It seems only blood will satisfy you" The man drew his weapons, Neria quickly paralyzed him. Other warden, demons, came after her. She dispatched them, 'Duncan' had freed himself and swung at her. Rolling out of the way, she dropped her staff. Looking around, snatching a rock, casting flaming weapons on it she threw it at 'Duncan'. It caught his neck, startled he roared. Running away she stopped and turned to him casting a lighting bolt at him, and then paralysing him again. Continuously throwing lightning bolts at him at her leisure.

Muttering at herself, "This is not a battle to be recounted later."

Neria navigated the fade, mostly running and shocking her enemies when she got a chance. "Asses I need to find an ally. Turning into a mouse or giant flaming man is not cutting it"

She found Wynne, with some creepy shit children who wanted their teacher to die with them. Neria couldn't seem to convince Wynne, so the elf attacked the children. Revealing the nature of demons Wynne stood shocked.

"Are you okay?" Neria, brushed off some demon bits that landed on Wynne.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Shall we- Wait where are you going?"

Neria rubbed her legs, calling the Fade a whore.

Zevran was on a rack, being tortured. "Does no one have normal fade dreams?" Neria wondered aloud.

"What are you doing here? I'm not a crow yet," Zevran wondered.

"Then how the hell do you recognize me?" She saw the bindings that kept Zevran down were gone.

One of the demons, "Tsk we'll have to train her as well."

Neria, "I'd like to see you try. Zev you helping?"

"I believe I'm oath bound to."

When the demons were gone Neria hugged Zevran, "This is so much easier with help."

"I'm gl- Wait where are you going."

The mage gave out a frustrated grunt. "This is a shitstorm. Someone is going to teach me how to stab things after this."


	8. Memory

**Judy thank you for the kind review, I** **appreciate** **it.**

Cullen kept watch of the healer's wing. Anders cutting open a pig, showing Neria the innards, speaking so low the templar couldn't hear. The templar could see the elven mage's face lit with excitement, while standing so close to the blonde healer. Cullen bit his tongue with jealousy, remembering the rumors about these two mages.

He felt a tap on the top of his head, tap tap tap. Looking up, reaching down to him was a cat on a shelf. Said cat lowered himself down onto the knight, walking over the man's face to perch on the shoulder. Cullen's throat tightened hearing a giggle.

"Nandi! Cullen, you can kick him out of the room if you like."

The cat was rubbing its head on the templar's ear. Wynne hiding her smile behind a book. Shifting the chubby black and white cat into his armored arms, and placing it into the hallway. Hearing a Nyao on the other side of the door, Cullen returned to his post. Smiling stupidly with the elf.

It was a hot summer day in the circle. The templars permitted to remove their armor, and remained in their robes. The mages, didn't need to follow any such rules. Jowan was holding a block of ice to the back of his neck, wearing only thin under robes. Fortunately or unfortunately he was the most conservative of the mages. Some were shirtless, some had cut their robes above the knee. Then he saw Neria, and suddenly grateful for the thick templar robes. She was only wearing the thin under robes, but unlike Jowan, hers were bunched up exposing much of her thighs. Cullen wondered if she was wearing small clothes. He felt the thrum of magic, some of the other knights stiffened not sure what to expect. Cullen wasn't worried, he knew what it felt like with Jowan, Anders, and her casting. He disapproved how hard Anders would pull at the fade, but the mage was Harrowed, so he had to know remotely what he was doing. Neria on the other hand, tentatively would reach into the fade, her mana would almost flinch as she cast. She was competent, at least more so than her best friend. Pulled out of his thoughts by the sudden relief of cold. The floor was covered in ice and the three mages zoomed by. The other young mages and apprentices caught on and began casting. Creating paths, curves, and ramps to play on. Cullen laughed, seeing the children flail around, and some of the adults slip and play.

The cat Nandi, the tower mouser and giant spider hunter, was not amused. Meowing at Cullen until the knight picked him up, to stay warm. He heard some screaming, and looking up from the furry face, Neria was about to carreen into him. Throwing the cat at Anders, who was casting more ice. His arms were empty for scarcely a second. The woman filled them, he could feel her curves against him, thanking the Maker he didn't have to wear plate mail today. She hugged his waist, his hand was wandering up her bare arms. Then the room was suddenly hot, and there was a roar. Looking over, Anders was down in a bloody heap. Pushing Neria behind him, Cullen drew his sword. Feeling heroic offence spur him he swung down at the possessed cat. Nandi grew to be about the size of a Mabari, he still had his pattern, but instead of black and white it was red, black, and flaming. He could feel the charge of her spell, and shot her cat with lighting. Stabbing a few times, but Nandi was agile. He wondered how such a chubby cat, could be a good hunter, his possession didn't really bring answers. The cat swipe a paw at his throat, this was it, he couldn't bring his sword up fast enough. Then the paw slammed into a barrier, shattering it, and Cullen's throat was intact. He felt her gearing up a spell, knowing what it was he lunged sideways barely getting out of the way of her cone of lighting. The cat screamed, and Cullen stabbed it through the open mouth. Nandi urned into ash, it was over so quickly. Wynne ran over to Anders healing him.

Cullen gripped Neria's shoulder, as Jowan collected the ashes. Cullen heard her sniffle. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but the templars were watching them, there would be questions on why he was offering any comfort. Irving and Greagoir rushed to them, Wynne directing the old men to the mage and templar who fought. Greagoir handed Neria a handkerchief, Cullen noted how the Knight-Commander's hand lingered on the young mage.

Greagoir turned to Cullen. The young man gave a rundown of what had happen. How he threw the cat at Anders to prevent from being crushed by Neria running into him. How the two of them fought Nandi, and ended the abomination. Cullen stopped speaking, noting himself over praising the mage's abilities.

Irving nodded, "We'll review with the enchanters so this doesn't happen again."

Greagoir, "I'll have to get another cat, doubt it will be as loyal. Nandi would bring me spider legs."

Cullen blinked at the strange comment, is he mourning loss of the cat?

Jowan giving Neria a vial, "He was the only thing you brought to the circle. He was the tiniest thing."

Greagoir, "Neria and Cullen you two may have tomorrow to yourselves. Neria if you would like, I can have a templar escort you to the village. Perhaps some fresh air will do you some good."

Cullen cleared his throat, "I think I will spend the day near the village it wouldn't be any trouble to watch over the mage."

Neria nodded in agreement. Irving butted in, "I do not think it would be much of a rest for Cullen here."

Greagoir wave his hand, "If neither mind, I'll allow it."

Cullen met Neria near the great doors after he was freshly dosed with lyrium. The heat was oppressive still, he hated carrying his great sword but at least he was in tunic and breeches. Neria was wearing a simple dress, and carrying a picnic basket. She didn't look like a mage, she looked like a beautiful woman waiting for her man. Cullen blushed at the thought.

Seeing him flush, "It is hot isn't it, I'm glad Greagoir is lax on what we wear outside the circle."

Cullen nodded, "You are considered a low threat."

On the boat the young mage hummed a soft tune, it sounded sad. Cullen chatted with Kester who was telling him about some gossip at the spoiled princess tavern.

Sitting on the blanket Neria was braiding some flowers together. "Jowan mentioned that you had Nandi when you brought him to the tower."

She nodded, "My brother, Dahlen, gave the cat to me. As the templars were taking me away."

"They allowed you to bring the cat?"

"They said Greagoir would decided. One of them helped me feed the kitten."

"You are on first name basis with the Knight Commander?"

Neria flushed, "I forget, that mages and templars are to be separate. Greagoir kept me close while I was too young to begin classes."

Cullen, "I heard he had a daughter who would have been about your age."

"He did, his wife and the girl died a month I before arrived. His leave was over and he returned to the circle only hours before I came."

"You snuck into his heart as a daughter."

"He snuck into mine as a father. My birth father wasn't a good man. Greagoir is everything I think a father should be."

He didn't know what to say, she was staring at the lake the braided flowers lying in her lap. He took it and looped the ends together, bruising some of the flowers. He placed it on her head as a crown. As he was pulling his hands away she grasped one, interlacing her fingers in his. He saw her body tense, and he was unsure which direction she would move.

"Cullen I wonder…" She looked away into the sky taking a breath. "Do you think you'll always be a templar?"

"I hope so. One day I'd like to be Knight Commander. Do you think you'll get involved in leadership in the circle."

"Not really, I don't want to lead anything. I want to be in my lab, figuring out how the body is interconnected. Irving thinks, I'd make a good First Enchanter because I don't want it."

"If I'm ever Knight Commander in the circle you are in, I'd make sure you can do your research in peace."

"I would not mind being your First Enchanter to your Knight Commander."

Cullen laughed, "Could you imagine fighting, compromising, and making plans together? It'd be like we're married." immediately he wanted to punch himself into the lake, the idiot he was. Yes she was the most intelligent and funny woman he has ever met. She was still a mage, his charge. Shaken out of his thoughts, he almost fell over with her crashing into him. Her arms around his shoulders, his around her waist. Feeling her breath against his ear.

"I don't know about leadership, but I think I could be happy at long as we are next to each other. You're companionship, I always want it." She swiftly stood and walk a few paces.

He was on his knees and making sure she could hear him, "Maker, please always light the way for me to be beside this woman for the rest of my days."


	9. Chapter 9

Neria stomped up to Cullen, into his Fade dream. The man gleamed in this armor and was training a few templars. That was funny, demons portraying themselves as templars, someone should write that down.

One of the templars, "Knight Commander, it appears the First Enchanter is a angry."

Neria paused and blinked, what did he call her? "Uh, Hi?"

The area changed slightly the templars were still there, but Cullen didn't seem to notice them anymore. The surroundings changed slightly, a lion painting floated on an imaginary wall and there was desk with papers neatly organized.

"Are we in you office Knight Commander?" Neria's voice had an edge to it. This was ridiculous.

"Come on my lioness we're alone, no need to formalities. Did one of my templar muss up your research into Fascia?"

Neria was confused, she had only started that paper few days before her Harrowing. She hadn't even discussed it with Wynne. How did- Cullen startled her out her thoughts, his mouth was pressed against hers. He smelled of elderflowers, his stubble scratched her chin, then neck. Her thoughts seemed to muddle at the sensation. His shaking hands pushing up her robes, she was sitting on his desk, wrapping her now exposed thighs around his waist. His trembling hands pulling her tightly against his hips. Wait his hands.

"Cullen stop." Ever the gentleman he immediately did. Brushing her cheek she look at his hand. "When is the last time you took lyrium."

He raised an eyebrow, "This morning of course." She didn't speak, she was staring at his chest. When did he lose his armor? Dammit Fade, she felt it wash over her dragging her heart into his wishes. She loved him, they would get aggravated with each other, given their positions. Here she adored waking up next to him every morning. Seeing her gaze he chuckled, rolling his hips against her, she mewled closing her eyes. Arching her hips for a little bit more friction. She pulled her thoughts together.

"I need you to trust me, Cullen we are in the fade."

He looked at her, she saw he was trying to reject it. He trusts her though. She opened her eyes, and wasn't sure if she was disappointed that he was in armor again.

"Could you let me go?" Cullen smiled sheepishly at her.

Straightening her robes out, "Ready to fight some demons?"

"With you? Always."

When they were finished, "Neria I can explain. Why are you leaving I'm trying-!"

"Well, maybe later." When he was gone she clutched her chest terrified of the overwhelming emotions that his Fade version of her would feel.

Neria, continues to slay the demon guards of the sloth, by running and occasionally electrocuting. She was starting to feel tired, which had more to do with being fed off of rather than her effort. Finally meeting the sloth demon in his lair her companions materialized.

"At least it wasn't a wasted time saving your asses."

Cullen charged forward slicing into the demon, distracting it so Zevran could attack from behind. Wynne petrified the creature, turning into stone. Zevran's stabbing cracked it a bit. Cullen swung and shattering it. It kept changing forms and Cullen wondered how one demon could do this, and how long.

When they woke up Neria was sifting through a dead man's robes. Wynne, "Does Niall have the litany." Neria nodded.

Cullen, "I want to apologize-"

"Stop talking, I've just ran all over the fade saving you three fighting like 4 or 5 different demon lords on my own, feeling all of your feelings. Only thing I want to hear right now is 'Well shit that is Irving and he is alive'"

Zevran grabbed the ex templar's elbow, "She is right, let get away from this tricky corpse of a demon and disturb some more lively abominations."

They hand almost made it to the harrowing chamber. Cullen couldn't help but wonder what his fate we have been if he stayed. Before entering he felt Heroic offence and defense casted over him.

Uldred was making a mage scream, forcing her to become an abomination. "Ah if it isn't Greagoir's little pets. I didn't see why they interested him so, still don't."

Cullen saw Irving still breathing, whispering to Zevran, "If you can, free that mage there with the beard."

Zevran mutter as he moved to Irving, "It is always, Zevran pick that lock, Zevran stab that demon, Zevran stand over there looking ridiculously handsome."

Neria stifling her giggle, "It's been too long of a day, just die Uldred."

"We could have-"

Wynne had launched a stone fist into his chest. "Use the Litany you might be able to save this mage!"

Neria tried, but a Uldred's spell threw her against the wall. Irving stumbled to the fallen mage, with Zevran's help. Grabbing the litany, but it was to late the young mage had turned into a pride demon. As the battle wore on Irving would use the litany with Zevran defending him.

Neria woke up to Wynne healing her, _fuck_ it hurt. It seemed like all the ribs on her right side had been broken. Cullen's jaw didn't look right. Coughing blood she told Wynne to heal him, she could take care of her own ribs.

Once she was able to sit up, "Is Irving alive?"

"I'm not exactly kicking, but alive."

"Where did all my lyrium potions go?"

Wynne and Irving, "We drank them."

Slowly they made their way down. Neria leaning heavily against Zevran. Irving announced himself to Greagoir through the gate. The few remaining mages continued to heal them.

"Irving we need your help." Neria now sitting straight.

"I am in your debt."

"The son of the arl of redcliffe is partially possessed by a demon. We need you and a few mages and lyrium to-"

"I know the ritual, young one. Let us be on our way."

Greagoir grabbed Neria's hand, "I doubt you need these, but they state that you can travel out of the circle. Thank you." He also handed papers to Wynne.

Traveling quickly, but the morning was gone when they left the circle. It was too dark to travel. Setting up for camp Cullen handed Neria a bowl of stew.

"I wanted to apologize for the fade."

Neria laughed twisting her thumb ring, "Could we just kill whoever made the Veil? No I know Cullen. I stumbled on your dream, I won't hold it against you. If you'd like we can pretend it didn't happen."

"I-uh. If you think that is best." Cullen winced as he chewed.

Neria brought her hand to his face, "It looks like Wynne wasn't able to heal it all the way through. I can't believe you broke your jaw."

"I didn't, an abomination did." Neria finished healing the break. "Thanks."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I got swept up in your dream."

Cullen nodded, standing up, leaving to talk to some of the Templars that came with. Not noticing Wynne throwing her hands up in the air.

Zevran sat down next to the young mage seeing her embroider a pair on gloves. "Whats this? A woman who can heal her own ribs, is doing something so domestic."

Neria, "Is it odd? I learned in the Alienage, in the circle apprentices would trade books to embroider this or that on their robe. It is something to do with my hands."

"I'm not particularly interested in sleep after the fade, either. These are nice gloves, they remind me of my mother's"

"What was she like?"

"Not sure, she was Dalish left her clan to be with my father. I'm told he died of some horrible disease. My mother, to make ends meet, began to work in a whorehouse, she later died of a disease as well. So here I am son of a whore."

"Not really, if your mother left her clan. She must've loved you father. I'm sorry though, it sounds like you had a hard childhood."

"Ah, who of us had an easy life?"

"True, I'm glad you are with us."

"As am I."


	10. Chapter 10

They made it to Redcliff in the morning. Alistair saw them, "It appears you ran into trouble."

Neria sighed, "A lot of it. Is Conor still alive?"

Morrigan, "Yes, and I feel him starting to reach deeply into the Fade."

Irving and the mages were setting up the ritual, "Who will be going the fade?"

Neria sighed, "I shall."

Alistair, "Is there a risk you'll turn into an abomination?"

Neria, "Demons though aren't as alluring as people make them up to be. It is possible though."

Irving, "Let us start."

Neria was unconscious. Cullen was tying a strap around his sword and hilt. Wynne raised an eyebrow at him. "Young man, Greagoir told me you tied your sword down during her Harrowing as well."

Cullen, "I trust her, she is more likely to possess a demon than the other way around."

Alistair, "A mage possessing the demon that is utterly frightening."

Leliana, "I think its sweet a templar has such faith in mages."

Cullen crossed his arms, "Only her. Wynne and Morrigan here have not proven that same strength. The Circle may not be equipped to train mages in will power."

Wynne, "You are being willfully blind. Thinking one woman is different purely because you want her to be."

Neria, wondered maybe she should have sent Morrigan. This running to make space between her enemies, was annoying. The desire demon, facing her. "Well Well, aren't you much stronger than this boy."

"Talk quickly or die."

"I can offer you, knowledge, love, pleasure or power. I'll leave the boy for a few years so people think he is free."

"I think you'll die."

The demoness waved her hand showing an image of Cullen, "I saw what happened in the Fade between you two. Perhap I can give him a little nudge, no more of that will you be rejected or not." Electricity crackled in Neria's palms. "Or that assassin, handsome enough. Experienced for sure, you certainly find him attractive."

The demon was caught in a crushing prison. "Leave forever, if you want to live."

Irving helped her stand up, "I made the demon dissolve the contract."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "You let it live?"

Neria shook her head, "No she is dead. The contract was dissolved first."

Irving, "Smart, better safe than risk another demon picking it up."

Alistair, "Is that possible?"

Wynne, "We aren't sure. That's why we try to do it this way."

Neria saw Cullen's sword tied down, she was about to say something but stumbled. Zevran caught her. "Could someone find me a bath, a room, and some food?"

"Are you sure you want me to shave your head? If you grow it out, I'm sure it would be quite lovely." Leliana held a razor.

"I've been bald for years, It's much easier."

Leliana began shaving the Elf's head. "It must be nice not to have to clean guts out of it."

"I've seen Morrigan do that, I'm not envious."

"How was the Fade in the Circle. Cullen was unwilling to talk about it. Zevran detailed how you saved him from the rack."

"I saw the blight was over. I was given a task to learn the Darkspawn anatomy, find bodily weaknesses."

"This is your dream?"

"Not necessarily Darkspawn. I want to know how the bodies of all creatures are made. I use to argue for human cadavers to learn and different animals."

"You would cut into the body of a dead man? Isn't that a sin?"

"I would cut into a corpse and see how the lungs are made, I could then better heal a live man's punctured lung. I don't see it as a sin, I see it as a stepping stone to progress."

"What did Cullen see?" Leliana couldn't hide her curiosity.

"If he didn't want to say it himself, it is not my place."

"Well what about the Fade where you saved Connor. What was that demon like?"

"She was a demon of desire. Beautiful really, lustful as well."

"What did she offer you?"

"How do you know she had a chance? I could have killed her immediately."

"You don't seem the type. You like knowing your opponent's hand."

"Very well, she offered me knowledge, strength, pleasure, and love. Or at least assistance in attaining affection. I guess I'm the sort that needs help." The bard finished shaving her head. So Neria slipped in the bath.

"What do you mean you need help?"

Neria dipped her head in the water. "I'm no seductress. I see how you and Morrigan interact with men, its very different. Either of you could get a man into bed with no trouble. I've no idea, people are strange and make little sense. I don't think my typical ways of mastering something would work."

Leliana handed the elf some soap, "How did you master your skills?"

Neria, "By hard work, and asking for help. I'm sure you can see I have little natural skill in spells. I became a competent healer because I liked cutting creatures open and Wynne was the teacher for that. I have to ask Morrigan dozens of questions before I could figure out how to cast lightning consistently."

"Well I could teach you, if you like. Every woman has her own way, we'll just have to find yours. You have alluring eyes. Do you have a target?"

"Even if I was successful, I wouldn't really know what to do."

"Are you a virgin?"

Neria nodded, scrubbing herself clean. "A few apprentices told me I was beautiful. Looking back those were opportunities. At the time I just told them I know, if I thought the mage was handsome I would return the compliment."

"And then?"

"Either I would talk about something archane with the fellow mage or I would walk away. Jowan would tell me I'm oblivious, I didn't really understand until after I became a grey warden and realized I could die soon."

"You are woo less."

"Didn't Zev say something like that to Alistair."

"Alistair, might be a good option for you. He is just as innocent as you."

Neria wrinkled her nose, stepping out of the water, wrapping a towel around herself. "He reminds me to much of a brother."

"Do you have a brother."

"I did, by blood. I meant Jowan, the man who is rotting in a cell again."

"Not Alistair then. Cullen seems very serious, probably need some kind oath before you could get him in your tent. You are a virgin though so perhaps-"

"Leliana you are chattering and I feel like I haven't slept for days."

"You are just as mysterious to people as they are to you. Very well I'll leave you be, eat something before you go to bed."

Neria had made herself a sandwich from the plater brought to her earlier. Chewing she heard a knock at the door, her mouth full she opened the door. It was Zevran, he chuckled seeing her cheek puffed out with food.

"Tsk you must be very tired and sore from all of this walking, fighting, and traversing the fade. I think I know what you need."

Neria finished swallowing her food. "Some sleep."

Zevran smiled at his dense friend. "I think I can help with that. Perhaps a massage with techniques that is only learned in an Antivan Whorehouse?"

Neria drank some ale, "I'm sure you are a very good masseuse, and thank you for the offer. I really am tired though."

Zevran narrowed his eyes, trying to decide what to do. "If you have no mind to, then it is of no concern."

Neria watch him, his intent finally catching up to her. "Oh! Well I am definitely of mind."

"Then why are we still talking?"

Zevran woke up, he didn't mean to fall asleep, his sight was of Neria was in the tub cleaning herself up. "Are you sure you aren't a wood nymph. Did I not wake when the servant brought the water? I'm a terrible assassin."

"A career change was best for you. I used magic for the bath water."

Neria began to towel off and the failed Assassin thought to take her again. Who knows the next time they would have a bed? Flipping the covers off, he noticed a small bit of blood on him, and on the sheets.

She followed his gaze, "Ah yes. I hope you don't think my virginity means anything special. I wanted you, if it doesn't happen again that is fine. I'll leave that in your hands."

Zevran, "I should be telling you that."

"Then I'll likely invite you again." The woman now dressed in fresh robes left her room. Leaving the man blinking slowly

Cullen was arguing with Alistair, "We need to ask one of these templars here to come with us. We have 2 potential abominations, you are the only one that can drain their mana!"

"I'll admit I don't trust Morrigan. Neria said Wynne was her Mentor, she seems like a good sort."

Cullen, "You didn't see the tower. Mages shouldn't deserve that kind of power! Even the experienced one can turn on you. Maker, we should just put Morrigan down."

Neria grabbed Alistair's sword, in a fluid motion used the pommel hit Cullen in the gut and resheathed his sword. "I do not need magic or turn into an abomination to kill you. Grey Warden or no, I will protect my comrades if you go mad."

Cullen folded over trying to keep his breakfast down. "It's not worth the risk."

Neria, "Right now I don't think you are worth risk, if you are willing to kill our allies. What is it you are fond of say, 'don't attack with 0 evidence of a threat'?"

Morrigan had been sitting there the entire time, "It seems I have a protector, not that I need one."

Cullen, "Fine, I hope your carelessness hasn't doomed us all."

Alistair, "Can you really use a sword?"

"Greagoir and Cullen taught me. I'm not good, but I know where to stick the point end. I would appreciate some training."

Wynne coming in, "Neria, didn't expect you up so early! You look so much better after some rest."

Leliana giggled, "Very refreshed. Must've been a nice bed."

Zevran walked in, "I feel as though I have been a topic of conversation."

Wynne, "Zevran someone bit you." The old woman healing the wound on his neck.

"Alas you remove a mark of honor."

"I'm sorry?"

"No need, I will have just have to earn it again." Zev noted Neria's blush, as did Leliana.

Wynne, "Don't run to me when you pick up a disease."

Leliana, "So was she beautiful?"

Neria cleared her throat, "If we are ready let's be off to Denerim."


	11. Chapter 11

**I realize its been a while since I posted. Hope you enjoy. I appreciate the reviews as always. Leena, I realize Neria and Zevran sleeping together is surprising. I my play** **throughs** **of the game I could never resist my Warden sleeping with Zevran at least once.**

Morrigan dropped a bucket of water in front of Zevran's favorite Warden, before the Assassin could proposition her.

"I understand the trouble you've been having. You are constrained with your use of magic. You will practice control, move away from the fire."

The women walk a bit aways. Wynne asked, "Morrigan doesn't strike me as the teaching type."

Cullen, "It was an agreement Morrigan and I made. If she wants to be with us, she'd have to teach Neria."

Wynne raised an eyebrow watching the two mages floating a ball of water, "Morrigan at least has an unique method. Cullen, how has it been without lyrium?"

"Better, I get shaky still if we we've been fighting alot. Neria has told me to drink less of the tea she makes."

"I'm surprised how quickly you've been getting over lyrium addiction."

"I've only been taking it for a year. I still wasn't taking it everyday yet. I'm shocked Alistair here can use his templar powers."

"I wasn't able to until I became a warden. Taking one of Neria's lyrium potions helps."

Wynne stared at him, "Alistair, those aren't for non mages. Cullen here would even get a bit sick."

Zevran, "This would be a good tale. Alistair, the bastard prince, an undercover mage."

They heard a shriek, Cullen was on his feet sword drawn. Morrigan was drenched. "Warden, why did you make the water cold!"

"Sorry!" Neria placed here hands on Morrigan's shoulders drying her out with a spell.

Morrigan threw up her hands, "I swear its a mental thing. You can heal, dry out clothes, make a bath, these things are done with no problem. Controlling a ball of water, is beyond you. Just leave me."

Neria sat down with the rest of the group. Alistair grinned, "Please tell me you did that on purpose?"

"I'll keep it in mind that you enjoy being aggravated with intent."

"No! It's just so much better when it isn't directed at me."

Wynne, "These things take time. You know that with healing magic."

"Wynne, I know. I'm not upset. Morrigan has never been a teacher before, she probably doesn't know what it is likely to struggle with her gift."

"Look at me mentoring my student when it isn't needed."

"Its is appreciated."

Later when Neria was in her tent, the flap was opened slightly. "My fair Warden, I wanted to check to see if you were warm enough?"

Neria giggled, "It is a little chilly in here. Are you offering to fetch me a blanket?"

Zevran, "I'd have to take it from my tent, it is too cold for that."

"Come in here, Antivan, before the coldness of Ferelden freezes you to death."

Zevran woke up with the back of the Warden to his chest. "How do I keep falling asleep?"

Neria stirred, "Don't know, but it's comfortable."

He looked at her back seeing old scars, tracing one. "Did these come from before the circle?"

He felt her stiffen, she spoke coldly "I think you should spend the rest of the night in your tent."

"O-of course." He stumbled out of her tent wearing only breeches holding his boots. Morrigan, who was standing watch over the camp gave him a smirk. She stopped smiling when she saw his dejected look as his shirt was thrown out of the tent.

Entering Denerim Cullen turned to Alistair, "I understand you needed to take care of some personal business in the city?"

Alistair, "Uh yes, perhaps we don't have the time."

Cullen, "What are you talking about, we are splitting up. I'll go check in on Genitivi. You take care of what you need to."

Leliana, "I can come with you Alistair."

Cullen, "Then Zevran is with me."

"Oh, you don't say?"

Neria, "I'll head with you Alistair."

Wynne, "If you don't mind this old woman would like to putter around. I'll be in the tavern in say 2 hours?"

Cullen knocked on the door when it opened, "Genitivi?"

"No I am his manservant Weylon. Come in."

"We are need to know about what he has learned about the urn of sacred ashes." Cullen looked around, something was off. Weylon kept glancing at his surroundings.

"No to many people have died I can not send anymore."

Morrigan, "You would not be sending us anywhere. We are asking for directions."

"Last I heard is that he was near Lake Calenhad."

"Then that is where we will head."

Zevran, "If you will. Perhaps he left some research here?" the assassin moved to a back door.

"That is private you cannot go in!" Weylon yelled.

"It smells like corpse." The manservant lunged at Zevran, nicking his arm with a knife. Zevran cleanly stabbed the man in the spine.

Cullen, "That was, interesting." Kneeling by the older corpse, "It looks like the real Weylon was killed before we got here."

Morrigan looking through some paper, "Gentivi went to a place called Haven in the mountain. Conveniently it is labeled on a map."

Zevran, "This is good, alas I may not be able to go."

Cullen, "Oh this I have to hear."

"I have been poisoned, it is very strong."

Cullen, "Well shit. Can I suck it out?"

Zevran, "It is not the time to proposition me." The assassin stumbled. Cullen hoists the man over his shoulder, "Morrigan I'm going to that sister's house. You find Wynne." Cullen runs, aware that Zevran has gone lax. It wouldn't be a big loss if he dies, Maker knows he didn't want to hear him making those noises with Neria again. She might be sad though. Throwing open the door he heard a thud, and Alistair loudly swearing.

"Zevran's been poisoned"

Neria, "Lay him out on the street."

Cullen wanted to question her, surely they could use a table or something. Following directions. "Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Did he ingest it?"

Cullen showed her a cut, "No it was a cut from a small knife."

Her hand glowed over the cut, a templar saw her. Alistair intercepted him.

"Leliana, pull out my herbs I'm going to walk you through- Wynne!"

"What do we have here."

"He was cut, I think the blade had that quiet death poison. We are not certain, but the book Poisons and the Body lists the symptoms I'm finding here."

Wynne saw the herbs, "I don't know the potion."

"Its like a health poultice but with a lifestone."

Wynne, after mixing it, had poured some on the cut. Neria, "We wait and see"

The Templar approached them. "Papers."

Cullen picked Zevran up and handed a few sovereigns to Morrigan, "Why don't you get of some rooms at the tavern."

Templar blocked the dark haired woman, "And who is she."

Cullen glared at him, "Don't use that tone with my sister." Turning to Morrigan, "Go on, dear."

Templar, "I beg you pardon ser. I saw this elf here use magic and I have to ensure she isn't an apostate."

Neria smile, "Thank you for doing your job. You see my circle mages papers are right here." She pull some pages out of her satchel. Wynne did the same.

"Beg your pardon, thank you Mistress Wynne and Neria."

When they were safely in a room in the tavern. Alistair "How did you get papers?"

Wynne, "When Greagoir gave me mine, he gave her hers. He thought they would be useless, but he wanted to offer what protection he could."

Neria, "Right now lets just keep Zev alive. Wynne it appears you and I will be doing shifts."

Leliana, "We could wake one of you if something changes."

Neria shook her head, "We can be tethered, and sense changes faster than you can observe."

Morrigan, "Tethered?"

Neria, "I can show you if you like."


	12. Chapter 12

Zevran opened his eyes, noting it was dark outside. Neria was changing his bandage. "I should fail to assassinate people more often."

"I was worried."

"What happened?"

"You saw a little blood and fainted, then a Templar harassed us. I thought Morrigan was going to be dragged to the circle. Which good fucking luck to that Templar. Leliana has forged some papers for her, now."

"Could you imagine, her being corralled."

"She'd probably stab everyone in the face."

"It is part of her allure."

"Now that you are awake I'll leave you be. I'll be back to change your bandages in a few hours."

"You didn't heal it?"

"We are drawing out the poison."

"This bed is awfully big, you could stay. I didn't mean to prod-"

"I'll see you in a bit." Neria left and knocked on a door.

Alistair opened, "With any luck Zevran is dead?"

She rolled her eyes "He'll live. I just wanted to check on you. We didn't have a chance to chat after we met your sister." She was twisting her thumb ring.

"Just sad, I didn't think family would be like that."

"We don't get to choose our blood relatives. Some people are just out for themselves."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course, we Grey Wardens gotta stick together." She nudged him with her elbow.

He was smiling, "I wish my sister was a bit more like you."

"The only person who laughs at your jokes?"

Chuckling, "that would be a plus. Well it's been a long day, so good night."

As he was closing the door, she saw a redhead sitting in a chair.

In the morning Neria balancing a tray on her hip opened Zevran's door. Wynne was asleep on the cot on the other side of the room.

"Breakfast in bed you spoil me."

Neria took his forearm "How are you feeling."

"Well enough to stab some darkspawn. Or maybe find an orgie in this Haven?"

"Always the optimist. Don't take too long to get ready. Cullen is ready to leave you behind."

"Even after he propositioned me? Tsk what a fickle man."

Neria woke Wynne up. "We'll be leaving soon."

"You didn't wake me up over night." The Old Woman was blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"There was no need."

"You must be exhausted."

"I got a few hours sleep. I told Cullen I wouldn't be fighting today, if it can be helped."

Zevran joined the group hearing Alistair argue again, "We have a large enough group to split up, I can go to Haven you and Neria can go to Orzammar."

"We keep running into danger. It is best if we stick together." Cullen growled.

Neria, "Zevran would have been dead if only Wynne was there. We are not equivalent healers."

Alistair sighed, "The blight isn't idle. People are talking about southern ferelden being eaten up by the blight."

Cullen, "We are stronger together. It is better to have our very few resources be pooled rather than splitting up and risk being overwhelmed."

Alistair, "It appears that I'm outvoted."

Neria, "Lets save Eamon, if we can."

Cullen nodded, "We need him to deal with Logain."

Walking, Neria stopped Zevran. Changing his bandage, "I thought all of it was out."

"That little bit a poison was lethal. Let me be cautious for a day."

"Who am I to complain about a beautiful woman fretting over me."

She whispered "My back holds painful memories, I didn't mean to overreact."

"I did not know. I won't bring it up again."

Wynne, "I guess I should expect nightly racket."

Cullen and Morrigan approached them seeing Zevran gripping her hand to his chest. "We are near Haven, Neria you should be with us."

"I'm to be left behind with the rabble." Morrigan drawled.

Wynne turned to Zevran, "Did you hear that young man, it sounds like loud breathing."

Cullen and Neria walked back, "You and Zevran?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't sure that was a thing. He did try to kill us."

"I doubt he would try again. If he did, you and Alistair would be alive. I trust one of you would avenge me." She was smiling. He turned standing directly in front of her.

"You saw my deepest wish in the Fade and you- you enjoyed it."

"We agreed to pretend it did not happen. It wasn't my response in the Fade, I was swept up in your version of Fade-Neria."

Cullen looked aside, "That must've been-"

"Terrifying, to not know where you end and the fade starts." Her voice raised slightly, "I always know who I am in the Fade, that keeps me safe from demons. One minute with you and all certainty was gone." clearing her throat, "I'm sorry that you won't continue on your templar career. I'm glad we are still beside each other though."

They were walking again, "I vowed to protect and serve. I'm still doing it, but in a different way. I shudder to think what may have happened to me in that circle."

"You wanted to kill Morrigan, who wasn't even there after what you saw."

Cullen looked away, "I should apologize to her shouldn't I?"

Neria, "Or let her stab you."

Cullen was silent for a little while "Just how serious are you and Zevran?"

"Cullen, trying to to interfere with my affairs is beneath you." She raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Maker! We are Grey Wardens, we have a responsibility. I don't think you should be distracted."

"I know my responsibilities. I'd step over any of your corpses to end the blight."

Cullen coughed, "I pray it doesn't come to that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Cullen, Alistair, Neria, and Leliana sweep through Haven take the Ashes. Sneak around the High dragon. Back at Camp.**

Alistair approaches Neria, "Soooo."

Neria was looking at the gloves she was finishing. "Yes Alistair."

"We saw each other naked."

"You are a getting creepy." Neria stared at him.

"Your scars on your back. I just wanted to know if the circle did that?"

"No, my father lashed me for stealing." Neria began twisting her thumb ring.

"You must've stole often. Didn't Wynne or Cullen stay you came to the circle very early?"

"Alistair, these are, very painful memories. I don't-" She stopped speaking, trying not to cry. She'd been on edge since Zevran poked at them. "Excuse me." She walked off into the woods. Alistair went to follow her, but Morrigan intercepted him.

"Alistair, I have a wonder if you would indulge me?"

Neria holding the gloves to her chest, tears pouring over her cheeks.

"The moon is wonderous tonight." Cullen was leaning against the tree.

"Its waning." Neria hiccuped. She wrapped her arms around his waist, starting to sob.

When the tears began to subside. "Do you want to put words to it?"

She began to speak almost too quickly "My father would lash me. One time it got so bad, my brother tackled him. They were fighting, I was so frozen I set the home ablaze. That fire caught, I destroyed so many peoples homes and lives."

Cullen didn't respond for while, his brain catching up to her rush of words. "If you saw a child go through that, would you say it was their fault?" Cullen gripped her tighter.

Neria was silent for a long while, "Who are the gloves for?" She showed him the pattern, it was the profile of a lion roaring. The mane was done in flowing swirls, and the fangs looked sharp. "These are beautiful."

"When I first met you, you were hanging a painting of a lion in your room. One of the templars mentioned it was your favorite animal. Your gauntlets had lions stamped on them. It seemed sad when you had to give them up, for this splintmail Duncan provided."

Cullen looked at her, "They are for me?"

"I want to thank you, for giving me my phylactery, for arguing with me, for being there for me. You've always been my companion." She moved to kiss his cheek, he misunderstood, and met her mouth. Kissing her, he flicked his tongue against her lips. Gaining admittance he reveled in their tongues dancing together. Pressing her against a tree, glad he had taken off his armor he could actually feel her body against him. It dawn on him that he didn't know how mage's robes fastened together. He didn't want to give either of them a chance to think,he pushed her robed up, bunching them at her waist.

"This is uncomfortable." She pushed him away untying in multiple places opening up the robes. He took in the sight. She had quite a few arrow scars, strangely shaped one over her heart, and claw marks. He fell to his knees, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs. With his tongue taking his time to find a rhythm that made her fingers curl in his hair. She managed to dragged his face away, pulling him up. Kissing him and fumbling with his breeches. "I don't want to, I'm mean not with your mouth." Hoisting her up against the tree. She gripped him tightly for a minute, "My this is high up." Cullen chuckled and kissed her again. Groaning at her warmth.

"I should give you things more often." picked up the gloves they dropped handing it to him.

"They fit. Neria, I know we didn't establish any ground rules first. I-"

"I don't want to share you either. I'll make clear to Zevran that tent visitation is no longer acceptable."

"He'll be okay?"

"We were clear that it was casual."

"You didn't pick up any diseases?"

"I'm still healthy if that is what you are asking."

"He just seems to be getting around. The Fade-Neria thing you mentioned, were you serious?"

"I had and have feelings for you, but in your dream it was intensified. It scared me, I do not have strong feelings about anything."

"Except Curiosity."

 **Eamon is revived with the ashes, proposes Alistair should be king. The group is traveling to Orzammar.**

Zevran observed his companions Cullen wasn't always watching him anymore, he was a little preoccupied with the other elf's image. Wynne was obviously fond of her as well, after fighting some darkspawn if they had time, those two would cut into the rotten creatures speaking excitedly. The Assassin could appreciate their macabre tastes, and pursuit of knowledge. There was certainly an allure to the older woman. Their bard kept sneaking glances at Alistair, which didn't stop her from making her shots. Yesterday, she shot a rabbit through both eyes, with one arrow. It was curious that each of the grey wardens would stiffen about 10 minutes before darkspawn would attack. Convenient that they were never taken unawares.

Morrigan, "We are losing light, we should make camp."

Neria, "About a half hour back there was a nice place to camp. Near a river, it would be good to clean up in the morning before we reach Orzammar."

At camp Neria and Morrigan had disappeared to the river and they could occasionally hear splashes and Morrigan cursing.

Leliana, "Wynne, Cullen told us before that the circle would have competitions."

Wynne smiled, "Oh yes teams of one templar and mage. You should have seen last year, Cullen and Anders were quite the force. No one expects healers to be so fierce."

Alistair, "Well Cullen was a templar."

Wynne, "And is a fine warrior, but we adopted him into our little community."

Cullen blushed, "I was simply assigned."

Wynne, "Oh? And all the times you stand over Neria's shoulder asking about tendons and joints, you were just assigned to?"

Cullen if was possible was reder, "I was curious." Standing up he walked away from the group.

Alistair, "Did you ever compete Wynne?"

"When we first started it. Greagoir was Knight-Captain, the Commander at the time thought we were insane. Only the senior enchanters could compete then, Greagoir would have asked Irving otherwise. He ask me instead."

Leliana, "And?"

Wynne, "I broke my arm, after all my mana was drained. Greagoir broke his sword and used his fists to win."

Leliana sighed, "I would have loved to see that. Mage and Templar fighting side by side."

Wynne, "You see Alistair fight with me, I occasionally get hit by the side of his shield."

Alistair, "I said I was sorry."

Wynne patted his shoulder, "We'll work out the kinks. I'd appreciate it though if you don't accidentally drain my mana, in the future."

Zevran, "What was Greagoir like when he was young. The time I met him he was under duress."

Wynne, "He was heroic. Good with a sword, compassionate, his beard was quite a nice chestnut brown."

Zevran, "A secret tryst, a mage and templar enjoying the forbidden?"

Wynne laughed, "Oh no, I was a bit unequipped for him."

Neria sat down beside them, "It was him and Irving. Anders thought it was hilarious, them locking beards."

Wynne, "Neria that is private!"

Neria, "Oh, I guess forget that I said that. He did have a wife and child, never spoke of them much."

There was a sharp silence, followed by Alistair laughing. "I'd like to meet this Anders one day."

Slowly they all went to their tents, Leliana taking the first watch. Neria noticed a large foot sticking out of her tent. Poking her head in.

"I believe this tent is made for elves."

Cullen propped up on one elbow "It appears I took a wrong turn."

Entering her tent she straddled him, "And what will I do with a lost man?" he was unfastening her robes, her his breeches.

In the morning Cullen thought Neria had left the tent, her clothes were still strewn about, and something soft was under the covers. Pulling them off he saw a chubby little black and white cat pressing her face into his side. "Neria?" She stretched languidly he scratched under her chin. "Could you turn back?" The was slight shimmer and she back back, pressing her very adult female body against him.

"Sorry, Cullen. That happens sometimes." she buried her face into his neck.

"Makers breath, I've fallen in love with a witch." Cullen rolled her on to her back, kissing her to stifle a moan.

Wynne from outside the tent sounding very cross. "You two better get up soon or we'll go on to Orzammar without you."

Neria, sighed, "That sounds very tempting."

They were walking toward Orzammar. Leliana, "I wonder what troubles we'll find here. Oh look Mercenaries."

Zevran, "More reliable than assassins."

Cullen and Alistair charged forward, Alistair knocking a man down. Leliana shot and an arrow through a another man's eye. Neria casted a mass paralysis spell, and healed Alistair, who was bleeding out of his neck. Neria ran forward casting spells at the archer. She pulled out a lyrium potion, Cullen tackled her she saw an arrow wiz over them. Leliana shot the last man, by the time the Elf stood up. Cullen was still laying on the ground, rolling over she saw a bit of broken glass sticking out of his arm. Pulling out the glass, she sense lyrium in his veins. "You have to be fucking kidding me." She couldn't control the lyrium. Blood though, she ushered the blood around the lyrium to flow out, she cut the wound making it larger. When she was sure all of the potion was out, she healed the damage.

Alistair helped Cullen up, letting the man lean on him heavily. Leliana assisted Neria up, "That is a lot of blood on you."

"And lyrium. We need to get ourselves a few rooms."

In the tavern in Orzammar, Neria had brought up some stew to Cullen. "I thought the dwarves would doing something differently, but no just ferelden stew."

Cullen watched as she sat next to him in bed sitting a bowl in his lap. "Are you really going to pretend nothing happened."

"I got the lyrium out of your blood, pretty quick. I worry your withdrawal will get worse. You are pretty low on blood, so eat well."

"You are a maleficar."

"Yes I am. I made a decision when there was no time to consult with others."

"Would you have taken my blood to fight others?"

"I mean if it was already spilled. Cullen please eat. We need to see if we can find Bhelen or Harrowmont"

Cullen took a deep breath, they all were doing their best, "Thank you for doing what you had to to get lyrium out of me. Take whoever you want and scout out the area."

"Like I need your permission. I'm taking Wynne with me, she is good at reading people. You'll be stuck with Morrigan." She leaned over to kiss him, he wanted to be unyielding, but her lips were soft. She ruffled his hair, "You have the softest curls."

"You have lovely curls as well." She looked puzzled until he grabbed her hip. She started laughing.

"I'll leave, I doubt you have enough blood for where this is leading us." Neria was walking out.

"Lioness!" She paused Cullen spoke again, "I'm so very glad we are out of the circle."

"I think it would have been a tragedy. I like the nickname."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Judy as always, I appreciate the reviews!**

 **This isn't a long chapter but it is my favorite. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

Neria and Alistair surveyed a few dwarves. Bhelen seemed to want to encourage trade, and Harrowmont was more fair in his judgement.

The two were heading to the meeting point, when Alistair stopped her, "I have a question, you are a woman right?"

"Am I, what news!" she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'd like a woman's perspective. How would you like a man to express interest in you?"

"I've little experience. Zevran offered me sex. Cullen made his interest in me very clear."

"How did Cullen make it clear?"

"It's a bit personal. Essentially, he showed my what kind of future he wanted and then we started to kiss."

"What if you don't know, but you want to find out?"

"Who are we speaking of?"

"Really you can't guess?"

"You talk a lot with Morrigan?"

"She is a complete and utter bitch. But other than that suuuure I just like her."

"Maybe you shouldn't call her a bitch? She likes her quips, but that seems a bit far."

"I was sarcastic. I'd like to get to know Leliana better."

"Huh, she likes the romantic stories more. So maybe that flower you've been thumbing, she thought a rose was the sign of the Maker."

"Its dry and dead."

"You did pluck it. Let me see it." Alistair produced it waving her hands over it began lush and vibrant again.

"You are magic." Alistair was in awe.

"Glad you figured out that I'm a mage." Neria walked off greeting Wynne.

They all barged into Cullen's room Morrigan was reading and holding fire in her palm.

Alistair, "What you were just going to burn us?"  
Morrigan, "I waited to see if it was friend or foe."

Neria, "So we need to fight in the proving. Specifically a Grey Warden."

Cullen, "I'm not particularly able to fight. Alistair will have to."

Alistair, "You should come watch. Hurrah and wave banners for me."

Morrigan, "I could etch your name into the ceiling."

Alistair, "That's very go team for you."

Morrigan, "It may crash down on the arena. If it kills you, at least, I wouldn't be too concerned."

Alistair, "Yes, that seems more like you."

Leliana, "Do we have time to make banners?"

They were waiting at the proving grounds, Leliana exclaimed of "you should have lady's token of affection!" She was rummaging through her things.

Neria removed a thumb ring, "Here it was my brother's, Owain also enchanted it. It'll improving the effect of a healing potion."

Alistair looked at her, "I can't-"

Neria took his hand and slipped it over his pinky. "I wasn't asking. There you have a token of affection. Don't die." Neria walked away.

Leliana shrugged, "She said you remind her of a brother. When you win we'll have a little cheese party!"

A horn started, Alistair entered the field.

Wynne magicked a large glowing sign "Warden Alistair- For Harrowmont!"

Alistair had to admit he liked that his companions, except Morrigan, were clapping and cheering. He saw Zev whisper in Neria's ear, she created a magic sign, "Slice their throats, throw them in lava."

The first match was simple, Bash the dwarf, parry attack, kick dwarf in face. When it was over two warriors who seemed experienced enter the field. Alistair called for Zevran, the proving master roared it was a sibling's match. The hell? Should they wait for Goldana, cause that might be hilarious. Then he saw Neria falling, feet first, fuck she is going to break her legs in front of these people. Instead she was running at him, "Drop the shield!" he did. Lifting his hand, she yelled at the proving master, "I have already claimed this man as my brother!"

Zevran enunciated, "Its the Dalish thing, look at her tattoos."

The proving master spoke to a few people next to him, "It is accepted, let it not be said the Dwarves are intolerant of other customs.

Neria whispered, "How lucky I just gave that to you."

Alistair chuckled, "We should have a team name. Like tainted brothers."

"Tainted Sisters?"

The twins charged at them, Neria casted a spell. Alistair thought the dwarves were moving slower. How handy. Alistair managed to punch one twice in the face, before his arm was knocked out of the way. The dwarves were suddenly on fire.

Alistair and Neria looked at each other, "We are The Horde."

Neria then extinguished them. The last round was 4 on 4. Zevran and Wynne joined them. Neria raised an eye at the old woman.

Wynne, "What child, I will be the oldest person to fight in the dwarven proving."

Neria, "Make sure the shaperate knows."

Harrowmont was please with their victory. "The assembly knows the ancestors are with me, but it is still at deadlock."

Cullen rolled his eyes, "So what do you want us to do now?"

Harrowmont looked at the extemplar, "You take a seat, you look like you'll faint. Bhelen, has sent forces to the deep roads to find our paragon Branka. If you can find her, or at least her bones. The Assembly with certainly favor me."

Neria pinching her nose, "Deep roads, to find someone 2 years gone."

Back at the tavern the group was deciding what to do.

Zevran, "I'll go where to tell me too," Leliana and Wynne agreed.

Morrigan, "Neria may I speak with you."

Away from the group in a little privacy, "This is a suicide mission you know."

Neria, "The dwarves will have the biggest army, if we fail. Cullen can still do our duty."

"Do you know why the Archdemon, must be killed by a Grey Warden."

"I read your mother's grimoire as well, on don't look so shocked. You want a Grey Warden to impregnate you so the Archdemon souls goes to your tainted zygote."

"You could decipher mother's work?"

"It wasn't easy. You mother's code is much more complicated than any crazy tevinter tomes I've read."

"I need you to be able to convince one of the Grey Wardens. They would not trust me."

"You saw Wynne fall after a battle on the road, I'm not sending her into the deep roads. I need a warrior as well, Cullen can't come. If I don't come back make your offer to him. He can decide."

Morrigan nodded and began walking back Neria grabbed her wrist, "You are a good friend. If I die, be a friend to Cullen."

Morrigan, "I'll do my best, Sister."


	15. Chapter 15

**Another short chapter.**

Alistair, Neria, Leliana, and Zevran were heading into the deep road. When a heavily bearded dwarf stopped them.

"Have you seen a Warden hereabouts?"

Alistair, "We are the Grey Wardens."

Oghren gestured at Neria, "Her I believe, she has those eyes shining with purity."

Zevran snickered, "Oh no, not her. The things she thinks up."

"Names Oghren, if you heard of me before its about how I piss ale."

Leliana, "That must be useful."

"Branka is my wife, and I know what she was looking for."

Neria, "That would be helpful in finding her."

Alistair, "We aren't that desperate are we?"

Neria, "I thought you knew that answer when we recruited Zevran."

Oghren, "Branka was looking for the anvil of the void. It was built in the Old Ortan Thaig. Let get moving Branka isn't sodding going to find herself."

Neria, "One minute." Neria pulled Alistair aside. "You not coming."

"I'm not going to leave you with a dwarf with a stench I can't tell if its booze or piss."

"It smells like both. We kept hearing about this Oghren being the best warrior of his age, he is motivated as well. You are not coming."

"The hell I'm not."

"You and Cullen are our best chance at killing the Archdemon. We fucking need the dwarves, so a Grey Warden needs to do this suicide mission. You don't have to." Alistair was about protest further when she unfastened the top of her robes. Alistair registered the dwarf's leer, and move to block Oghren's sight of her. Neria pressed a dented coin in Alistair's hand. "If it looks like you have to leave without us. Give this to Cullen, I stole it from him in the tower. I kept it next to my heart for years. Morrigan said it save my life in the tower of Ishal. It has brought me great luck." Neria pulled him into a brief hug and went to join her little group.

Alistair dragged Leliana to him giving her the rose. She blushed said something about him being dear and kissing him. Alistair saw them walking into the roads hearing Neria joke about that being Alistair's new weapon of choice.

Alistair showed up to the tavern, explaining Oghren if that was even possible to do with words. Cullen shot up and stumbled to the floor. Wynne chiding him, "I can't tell with all this rock, but it hasn't even been a day. You lost a gratuitous amount of blood."

Cullen from the floor, "You ass, you left her with an unknown warrior"

Morrigan, "She can take care of herself, the failed assassin and failed sister are with her as well"

Wynne, "In the circle she was always resourceful. Have faith Cullen."

Morrigan, "It makes me wish we took that proud creature in lothering."

Cullen, "He killed children."

Two weeks went by and the assembly was still no closer to reaching a decision. Cullen wondered if the dwarves were even competent enough to be a reliable ally. He was recovered, but the shaking had gotten worse. He could still wield a sword if he wasn't overly tired." The dwarves gave him some concoction that helped them with mild lyrium exposure. It'd slow the shaking for a few hours if it got to bad. Alistair placed a coin, a horribly dented one on the table in front of Cullen.

"That was mine, from ages ago, how did you?"

"Neria said to give it to you if we need to leave without her."

"She stole it? I'm not leaving it has only been a couple of weeks."

"I know you felt it this morning, the Archdemon is moving to the surface."

"We need Neria-"

Alistair looked conflicted, but spoke sternly, "No we don't. We are two grey wardens, the last in ferelden. We have Wynne and Morrigan, mages of no small talent. Neria loves you, but she knew her duty."

Morrigan, "That coin was lucky, it stopped an arrow from piercing her heart."

Cullen looking defeated, "Lets go to the Arl then."

Arl Eamon saw them, stating that they should head to Denerim immediately. Sorry that the dwarves couldn't be rallied in time. As they were walking Bann Teagan strolled up to Alistair and Cullen. "I'm sorry that your group is smaller. Neria was a lovely woman."

Cullen extended his gait, speeding ahead of them. Alistair, "He doesn't mean to be rude he has known Neria for years."

Teagan nodded, "She seemed the sort that people rallied too."

Alistair, "Please don't refer to her in past tense."

"I'm sorry, you're right. The deep roads are vast, it likely is taking longer than expected."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't think I published so many chapters in one day before. just been writing a lot this evening. Hopefully it makes up for how sporadically I've been uploading the past few weeks.**

 **Alistair and Cullen break out of fort drakon. Exploring the Alienage.**

Morrigan, "These elves are speaking of a plague, I sense something more sinister here."

Wynne, "Its blood magic you are sensing here."

Morrigan, "Nonsense Neria has shown it can be used for good. The mages here have just perverted it."

Cullen stopped walking at the sound of her name, his whole body started shaking. Wynne rushed over to him, giving him a drink of the herbal potion.

Alistair, "Perhaps you should wait at Arl Eamon's. The Fort Drakon was rough on you." Alistair had hope the withdrawal would have been getting better not worse.

Cullen breathed deeply, forcing the elven mage out of his mind. "Lets go."

An elf approached them, he looked familiar, and he had old scars on his arms, "Excuse me, um where did you get that ring. Alistair held up his pinky, the elf nodded.

"Well I got it from a good friend."

"Is she an elven mage?"

Alistair, "Yes Neria."

The elf's shoulders relaxed, "I'm Dahlen Surana, her old brother. Do you know how she is?"

Cullen stared at the man, he could see her in this man's jawline. The eyes were the exact same shade. Cullen winced and looked away.

Alistair, "Well no, she is on a mission for the Grey Wardens. We don't know when…" Alistair trailed off.

Dahlen, "it was too much to ask. Are you two perhaps in love? I don't think she'd give the ring away easily."

Alistair laughed, "No she and I oh Maker no. That is this guy over there. She called me her brother, after giving this. She is like a sister to me."

Dahlen smiled, "I'm glad she made her own family. I'd love to hear all about her, but I could use your help, I'm a simple tailor and I am not much use in a fight. This hospice here, is fishy. I think they are hurting the patients."

Cullen still looking away, "I don't think we can charge through the front."

Dahlen, "There is a back entrance, with one guard and he is, ah well, a friend of mine. I can have him sneak you in. It smells of blood though."

Wynne laughed, "Oh we can't have that!"

The hospice held documents stating dispensation for the capture of elves to sell into slavery. Some had been taken through the back alley, a moment before they got there. They followed Dahlen, running through apartments and some abandoned building fighting tevinter soldiers...and demons.

They paused and Cullen leaned against the wall. The sword in his hand falling, his whole body quivering. He was exhausted he barely slept since they left Orzammar. "Guys you have to leave me."

Dahlen, "Are you hurt? Wynne, you a healer right? Cullen needs help."

Morrigan, "What would she say right now."

 _Cullen closed his eyes remembering when he first moved into the tower. Lysella was showing him around. Neria was reading and Jowan was over her shoulder pointing at it. He met her eyes and fumbled her name, even though Greagoir introduced them a few hours ago. Jowan placed his hand on her shoulder and Cullen for the first time in his life wanted to punch a man whose voice he never heard. She grinned at him wishing him strength to do his duty._

Picking up his sword exhaling forcefully, "Lets get through this, someone is making me a sleeping draught after this though."

Dahlen stayed behind Cullen, who was slicing through blood mages. He could feel them pull at his blood, trying to make it move. He was too angry, or Alistair was doing a good job with cleansing the area, these assholes gave Neria a bad name. The head blood mage was kneeling, looking sardonic at Cullen.

"I see you shaking, you use to be a templar yes?" Cullen just pointed his sword at the mage's throat, "We can come up with a deal, I can use the remaining slaves as a sacrifice to end your withdrawal symptoms. This interests you?"

Morrigan, "It isn't a bad idea."

Alistair, "We aren't considering this are we? I feel dirty."

Dahlen, "They aren't slaves though, they are my neighbors."

Cullen cut the man's throat, "I guess I shaking to much. Oh Well." Wynne went through the dead man's robes waving some papers with Logain's stamp.

Eamon was pleased, it rankled Cullen that a man could be happy about slavery even if it gave them a political edge.

Eamon, "I think we are ready for the Landsmeet, Alistair, you ready to accept your duty?"

Alistair, "To kill an archdemon, absolutely."

Eamon's mouth quirked, "To become king."

"I know nothing about being King, I wasn't raised for it. As I remember I was raised to become a templar."

"You are compassionate, very skilled with a sword." Eamon was trying to find the words.

"Then Cullen here could be king, if those are the requirements. Look Anora wants the throne I say she has it."

Cullen, "I have to agree with Alistair, if he doesn't want to be king, let someone with the experience to."

Wynne, "They could marry, Ferelden didn't win back it's country just to have the royal bloodline end after one generation."

Anora, "Have we no say in this? Alistair looks like Cailan, my recently deceased husband if I need to remind you."

Alistair, "Oh right, that would be creepy."

Eamon, "It is a fair compromise. Alistair you would have a competent ruler besides you."

Alistair mumbled something about Leliana, Anora heard this and softened. "I know what it is like to be in love, I was fortunate it was my husband even if he could be a fool. I won't stand in the way if you _a_ lover, just don't turn the castle into a brothel."

The Landsmeet was uncomfortable, Logain was blaming the Grey Wardens for goading Cailan into the direct assault. Eamon threw the proof that Logain was selling the elves to tevinters. Logain had the gall to justify it, Alistair used his thumb to push his sword out of it sheath by a fraction of an inch. The landsmeet was against Logain, but the teryn was not backing down.

Cullen sighed rubbing the back of his own neck, Logain saw the shaking hand an idea forming

"I say we handle this honorably a one on one duel with the lead Grey Warden here."

Cullen blinked, he could swing his sword just fine, a duel with a man who had more years of experience than Cullen has been alive? Nope.

"Alistair is the senior Grey Warden here, it would be nice show for the future king to put down a traitor." Cullen crossed his arms hiding the shaking, he needed to sit, he's whole body will start soon.

Alistair grinned savagely, "I love putting down slavers, almost as much as traitors."

Morrigan, "What fun both of those things are in one man."

Logain and Alistair circle each other, they happened to shield bash one another at the same time, stumbling back. They traded blows, Alistair had to roll out of the way a few times. Logain may not be as strong but he was agile. Wynne whispered in Cullen's ear, "Do you think I could get away with setting him on fire?"

Cullen snickered, drinking from his flask. Hoping no one noticed the shaking. Alistair was pointing a sword at Logain's throat.

Anora had fallen to her knees, "Please spare him, he is my father."

Riordan just materialized, "We don't have a lot of grey wardens. He might die becoming one, but he would be useful."

Anora, "Please."

Alistair looked at the woman who could become his wife, she'd probably not want to marry the man who murdered her father. Gritting his teeth, "He betrayed the Grey Wardens he doesn't deserve to become one of us." Miraculously his hand is still.

Cullen wondered what Neria would do, she'd probably give the man a choice. "Logain, do you have any thoughts on the matter?"

"If I can be of service to my country, I will become part of your order."

Alistair moving the blade an inch away from the Logain's throat. Cullen thought about it, they'd probably lose Alistair. He did not want a man he couldn't trust to replace Alistair. Cullen shook his head, "For ferelden end his life."

"This one is for Duncan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Judy I appreciate the positive review**

Cullen sat on his bed, thinking about what Riordan said. They would die slaying the archdemon, or at least one of them would. Cullen hoped it would be him, Neria was dead. He'd do his duty and lay down, he was done. He didn't notice Morrigan entering his room until she sat next to him. "I heard Riordan told you that the Old god's soul will kill whichever grey warden kills it."

Cullen, "I'm glad she isn't here for this."

"I miss Neria as well. She was a good friend, she wanted me to be kind to you in the event..." Morrigan trailed off. Trying to decide if she should tell a trained templar of her ritual or not. She brushed her fingers through his hair. Placing a kiss on him, she felt him unmoving, like stone.

Cullen, "Morrigan-"

"She is likely dead, the deep roads are as vast as they are perilous. It would be a feat if either one of us survive tomorrow. We can have a bit of comfort." She kissed him again, he was slow to respond. He missed her and she was in every thought, if this could help him forget for a moment. He touched the mage in front of him, she had already shrugged off the top half of her rags. He wondered how did she stay dressed in all of their battles. This woman's skin was smoother, she didn't have scars that defined her person. His splintmail was unfastened and off, and he pushed her up the bed. Kissing her neck and rolling a palm between her thighs, he couldn't sense the taint. She wouldn't have been tainted before she left the circle. Morrigan made a frustrated noise, using magic to force him on his back, pushing her slickness on him. His woman wouldn't using magic on him. He didn't like this, Neria was beautiful in this position. Grabbing Morrigan's waist and flipped her on her back, she gave a surprised gasped. Morrigan dug her heels into his low back as she stiffened gasping raggedly. Cullen wanted to be bitten, to feel Neria buck haphazardly against him. He started flagging, Morrigan saw him glance at a desk in the room. She wiggled out from under him sitting on the desk splaying her legs. Her hair had fallen down, and any sensible man would have groaned at the sight. He remembered his woman, in the fade wrapping her thighs around him. She mewled when he ground against her, had his member ache. He launched himself at the dark hair temptress. Pressing his forehead against the wrong woman's, he remembered wanting work with and love and marry one woman. For moment he felt thighs tighten against him and they were hers.

"My lioness, I love you" spent he stumbled back. He thought for a moment Morrigan had been crying, seeing tears on her face. But his eyes were watering.

Morrigan handed him a kerchief, seemingly magically, know her probably it was. "Maybe this wasn't wise."

"I'm sorry Morrigan. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"It was rather pleasant, at least physically. It made my soul feel, old. I think she would have liked that nickname."

Cullen nodded, the woman dressed and left. He found a chantry to pray.

He found Alistair instead, speaking with a Dahlen, Neria's brother.

Dahlen, "Its seems the armies are desperate for a tailor. I was taking a quick break. I was telling Alistair, when she was child she braid bells in her hair, now I just hope my sister is alive."

Alistair grinned, "She healed most of her broken ribs by herself, she is not easy to kill."

Cullen, "I don't have any hope for her. I do not wish to reminisce, please excuse me."

Dahlen, "I don't know my sister very well. Alistair tells me you adore her. I'm glad she has found affection."

Cullen, "Love, is what we found. It has ended in tragedy."

He woke up, and was surprised he found any sleep. The army was getting ready to march and they were very noisy. Splashing some water on his face and dressing there was a knock. Wynne entered seeing him pull on those leather gloves. "They are beautiful." Cullen nodded. "I think if I survive this I will go into the deep roads. I'd like to lay her body to rest."

Cullen, "She would think that a waste of time. She didn't believe in the Maker or any higher powers."

Wynne, "She was nothing like I hoped a child would be, but she was like my daughter. I need to put her to rest."

Cullen, "I can't, I hope I die before the Calling drags me there."

Wynne nodded, "You know when you first came to the circle, she stared at you. I don't think she comprehended why. She didn't know it, she loved you in the circle. If you would let an old woman love you as the man that took my daughter's heart."

Cullen was startled, "It would be an honor."

"Then let's feed you, young man. The archdemon will confuse you for a toothpick."

The archdemon used Riordan as a toothpick. Alistair, "Well Shit!" He charging forward his sword glowing with ice magic. Running down alley ways clearing out darkspawn and trying to make their way to the archdemon. Then the saw a few dozen dwarves holding back ogres.

Cullen, "Looks like Orzammar figured out which bastard should be on the throne. " He wanted to stop and asking them about their Grey Warden, but an emissary was casting spells at them Alistair and Wynne cleansed the aura. Cullen charged through the path they made. The archdemon was horrifying, Morrigan even stumbled back gripping Alistair's arm.

Wynne, "My, I might need a change of small clothes."

Alistair, "Cullen you ready to make an Archdemon shit itself?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Couldn't be worse than the Joining."

Cullen was kneeling, bleeding, it was so much fucking worse than the Joining. Morrigan was healing him, Wynne was laying on the ground probably dead. Alistair stabbed it in the wings. He saw an arrow land cleanly in it's eye, it roars thrashing it head. He felt his wounds stitch together, faster than Morrigan could. This must be death's hallucination.

"I thought you grown ass grey wardens would have already killed the archdemon, and I would've have just showed up for the victory party"

Morrigan cackled, "They wouldn't stop and ask for direction."

Alistair screamed, Neria ran after him calling down a rain of fire. It didn't burn them though, just the darkspawn who were going down in flames.

Zevran helped him his feet, Cullen stumbled "H-How?"

Zev, "Didn't you know? The deep roads is that orgie I have been hoping we'd stumble across."

Cullen cut at the dragon's tail, slicing at whatever he could. Wondering how did she call fire and lighting so easily to her now, Alistair was laying in a pool of his own blood. Neria didn't stop to heal him, she picked up his sword.

"Neria, NO! You'll die." She couldn't hear him, she didn't know. She didn't know that she was going to die. She didn't know. Cullen dropped his weapon and sprinted at her. He was too late, she stab it through it's throat and shot lighting through the sword. She fell, laying in a pool of its blood. He didn't notice Morrigan falling to her knees, or Wynne stumbling to Alistair, pouring a healing potion into his mouth and trying to cast him into one piece. He saw Neria standing, completely coated in blood. Throwing up.

"You're alive." Cullen whispered, embracing her. He heard people cheering, and Alistair stumbled over to them making it a group hug.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey This is my last chapter its has been fun! This is a fairly sweet ending. Not sure if I will do a sequel or not, let me know if you have any thoughts for it.**

"I'm ever grateful for being bald. Although how does one get Archdemon blood in her vagina." Neria came into Cullen's room dressed in blood free robes. She kissed him and felt his reluctance.

Cullen, "There is probably a celebration we need to attend to."

"Yes we do, but first we need-."

"I had sex with Morrigan."

"I figured, it's why the Archdemon's soul didn't kill me."

"How did you?"

"It was noted in flemeth's grimoire, that was in the circle. I suggested Morrigan bring the deal to you."

"She didn't tell me about it. She just offered comfort."

"Oh. She performed an blood ritual to get pregnant by a Grey Warden. That embryo has your taint, and the Archdemon was drawn to it. You have unwittingly participated in blood magic." Neria looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"She is pregnant, with my child."

"Yes, and she is already gone. Do you want to find her?"

Cullen watched her, she looked him in eyes, knowing full well she would come. "No, she gave us a gift. You are alive, when you should be dead." He pushed her down "I'm going to savor every moment with my lioness."

There was a knock on the door, it was Alistair's voice. "I really need to talk to one of you."

Cullen saw Neria looking suddenly mournful. Getting up Neria opened the door.

Alistair, "Leliana won't open the door, and I can...I can-"

Neria, "I know, I don't know if I should say."

Alistair, "Its bad. Zevran threatened to kill me if I so much as touched her. Not that it is a legitimate threat, but still."

Neria, "I'll go check on her, and join you both later for the festivities."

Zevran was leaning against the wall, "I thought you would come."

Neria held out her hand, he gave her a vial. "Thank you Zevran. You should go and enjoy the party."

"Yes, someone should watch new king's back."

Leliana opened the door, letting Neria slip inside. "Did Zev-"

Neria, "Like you have to ask. Are you sure, we could meet the Orlesian wardens, attempt the joining."

Leliana took the vial. "I can't not with…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry you got dragged away."

Leliana, "Me too. Men were one thing, darkspawn." Leliana shuddered "I'm glad you all saved me before they made me one of those monsters." She handed Neria the letter, "In a day or two give this to Alistair. Go, I'll be gone by the time the party is over."

Neria, "Let me go with you."

Leilana laughed, "Ah deprive the citizens their hero? Go have fun for me, proposed to that gorgeous ex-templar like you said you would."

Neria entered the ballroom, smiling shyly, trying to hide her pain. Greagoir sees beyond her thin facade.

"Neria, I thank you, you are alive."

"You are thanking me for being alive?"

"Thank you for the circle, for ferelden. I'm glad you saved us and survived." Greagoir rubbed the back of his neck. She'd seen Cullen with that nervous tick.

"For what I said in the circle. I know you were doing your best, I'm sorry for what I said."

"It was-" He shook his head, "Thank you my dear."

"Is Irving here?"

"No he stayed in the circle, he tires quickly these days. I have given a gift to you, a servant took it and said she would leave it your room. Now go mingle, keep your shoulders back, and smile."

Neria rolled her eyes, "Yes Father."

Alistair saw her and stopped speaking to whatever noble and started making his way to her.

"Ah hero of Ferelden-"

"Is that my title now?"

"You did slay the Archdemon and can live to tell the tale. He told me why."

"What about Cullen or you?"

"Well I'm king. Arl Eamon suggested that I promote Cullen to Nobility. Arl of Amaranthine, a large part of the dispersing horde will head there, so it may become a Grey Warden stronghold."

"A noble?" Neria touched her sharp ears suddenly becoming self conscious.

Eamon, "As a chantry raised orphan, Cullen hasn't a last name. He could marry a minor Bann's daughter and take hers. Perhaps the Hero of Ferelden might make a better Arlessa."

Neria, "I'm an elf and a mage."

Cullen had approached them, "Oh are you? I had no idea. Teagan suggested it, that your feats supercede you origins."

She flushed, "I was going to propose to you."

Eamon chuckled, "It seems this old man scheming wasn't so nefarious."

Alistair grinned, "So you want a King to marry you."

Harrowmont seemed to pop out of nowhere, "So which of the Heroes' want to me to marry them." He raise his glass. Cullen pulled Neria to his side.

She laughed, "Here now?"

Cullen, "Why not? It's already a party."

Zathrian approached them, "Pragmatism isn't exactly romantic. If you like it would be an honor to perform the ceremony for a sister of my blood."

Alistair shrugged, "So who is marrying you two?"

Neria started laughing nervously, "All of you."

Harrowmont, "My wife tells me the bride gets what the bride wants."

Zathrian took a ribbon from a noble woman, who was a flutter at the honor. Tying Neria's and Cullens wrist together he began speaking in Dalish, luckily neither of the heroes needed to speak. The Keeper dipped his fingers in Harrowmont's drink and flicked ale at them. The keeper looked stricken, thinking it would have been wine. Neria laughed, Cullen grinned. Alistair shuffled the keeper away. The new king stumbled through the chant, with Cullen correcting him, finally exasperated the once Templar spoke over the bumbling king.

"I swear unto the Maker and Holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of my days."

Neria raising an eyebrow, "I swear unto the Maker and Holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of my days."

Alistair grinned goofily, he may not be sober, although it was Alistair so that is his face. "Then by the power of Ferelden I-

Cullen, "And the Maker"

Alistair, "And the holy Maker, you are married!"

Neria looked at Harrowmont who began shouting. Cullen wasn't sure if he was declaring a duel between the new spouses. Neria suddenly yelled a hurrah, Oghren elbowed Cullen who stammered a hurrah. A few dwarves started carrying Neria away, Cullen moved to follow her because as they were tied together still, Zev deftly sliced the ribbon.

Oghren, "Curly you're gonna catch her, try not to stumble."

Cullen bewildered, "They are going throw her."

Harrowmont, "Really don't stumble. She is much smaller than you so it shouldn't be a problem."

The dwarves started to charge at him, Cullen's instinct told him to roll out of the way. He held ground, the dwarves stopped suddenly and vollied her at him her mouth open in a silent scream. He caught her, spun her and set her on her feet. Wondering what shape life would take if he didn't steal her phylactery. He look at her, the swirls on her cheeks, the curve of her lips, the warmth in her gaze. By the Maker it would have been tragedy.


End file.
